


Blood-lust

by Bstaylor02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Harems, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Hermione Granger Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Rebuilding, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bstaylor02/pseuds/Bstaylor02
Summary: Immediately post war Harry has to figure out what to do, but something is wrong. Harry has to find balance. Hermione and him end up becoming more famous and powerful than Harry was before. They begin to use their power, wealth and fame to influence a world without Voldemort. Adult-alternative spin on post war filled with hook ups, deceit, and Harry Hermoine creating the most unusual relationship. Strong sexual content and language.Smut starts at end of ch 3 and will get heavier throughout
Relationships: Cho Chang/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Oliver Wood, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Kreacher, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Padma Patil/Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Kreacher & Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	1. Down the Staircase

Blood-lust

By B.S Taylor

Ch 1 Down the Staircase

Harry sat in the former Headmasters office astonished of everything that had transpired the past 48 hours. It was done; It was over he thought.

For a brief moment he got lost in the glory of Voldemort being defeated. He had dreamed of peace, and a hillside cottage with Ginny. Blazing red hair swaying in the wind, dinners with Hermione and Ron. Surely, they would be getting together now that it was all over, now that Voldemort was gone. He thought about traveling with Ginny and what adventures they would go on next.

But as soon as the thought crossed his mind painful thoughts about leaving all the people behind that he loved, flashed across his vision when he thought about it. Then uncertain thoughts about what to do next crossed his mind. Where would he go? What would he do now? What would he do for work?

He sat there for what could have been 1 minute, or 1 hour he would never know. Many thoughts crossed his mind about the future, his friend’s future, the future and well being of the magical world and what would happen from there. Then it hit him like a rock. He felt like he was drowning like that day in the Black Lake during the Triwizard tournament, when the grindylows all attacked him. He clutched his chest and was gasping for air. The thoughts of the past hours flew back through his head and all he could see were the faces of his friends and loved ones being attacked, killed, thrown alive from the castle, smashed by Giants, tortured by illegal magic.

The death consumed Harry. He sat there, pain in his heart feeling everyone’s losses. Many more thoughts started going through his head. He can’t stay holed up here in Dumbledore’s old office forever. At some point he would have to walk down into the Great Hall and see the damage that had been done. Visions of Fred, Remus, Tonks, Lavender, Colin, Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius. It was to much. Harry collapsed on the floor.

Though Voldemort was defeated Harry was in painstaking agony. He thought about all the Hogwarts students who lost family and friends and had nothing. He felt it ripping through him shredding him apart he was helpless. All of this was because of him.

Unaware of his surroundings, Harry hadn’t noticed that someone else had joined him. Harry felt the touch and instinctively reached for his wand. The intruder had no time to react.

Wordlessly, Harry thought the incantation in his mind, and a blast went off from the end of his wand. The intruder was sent back through the air as if they had been yanked by an invisible rope and had been bound to the hearth of the fireplace. Harry, for a fleeting moment felt murderous. He had a wild feeling that it was Voldemort who touched him but realized that Voldemort was no more.

Instantly he knew he messed up when he saw the beautiful freckle face redhead gasping for air. It was as if the invisible ropes were coiling around her neck. Harry quickly reversed the spell and rushed to her.

“Ginny I am so sorry” Harry said. “I thought you were someone else.”

Ginny rested against the fireplace catching her breath and through the labored breathing managed to get out,

“what the fuck did you do that for Harry?” she questioned him in a confronting tone.

“I-I thought you were Voldemort” he finally spit out.

“You just killed Voldemort you idiot.” “Don’t you bloody remember?” she asked

“Ginny I really didn’t mean to; it was just instinctive” Harry said. He moved closer to her, longing to grab her and pull her into a much-needed hug. However, he thought it wise to let her gather her wits about before he touched her. “I have been on the run and fighting and having to be constantly on the alert. People have tried to kill Ron, Hermione and me.” He didn’t notice it but he had dropped to his knees and was crawling towards her.

“Harry, what’s the matter with you?” She looked mortified looking at him

“Ginny I told you it was an accide-“he trailed off as she was trying to scurry away from him but was blocked by the wall she was just bound to

“No Harry, your eyes are no longer Green. They are deep red, and you have blood streaming down your face like you have been crying”.

“Well I was just crying but I don’t know why they are red” Harry said. As the situation decompressed after a few seconds Ginny reached out for him.

“Harry, I want you to know that I am so proud of you”. “You are the most amazing human being I have ever met”.

Ginny didn’t look like herself. Wasn’t talking in her usual Ginny voice. Almost as if she was concealing something. Harry felt a twinge in his already nauseous stomach and dreaded the rest of her speech.

“But I really need to talk to you Harry” She was looking at the ground fidgeting with her wand. “Harry, I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you again.” She stopped fidgeting with her wand and looked up at his bloodstained eyes. “things aren’t the same anymore, you’ve been gone, and I have been here fighting the battle from within.”

Harry immediately started to feel guilty as he remembered how things were left on his departure to go searching for Horcruxes. He did leave her with no promise of ever returning. Only to face what was supposed to be an imminent death had he not succeeded in the mission Dumbledore gave him.

“Harry you have showed me true love, but when you were gone things happened, I needed you and you weren’t there” she went on.

What was she playing at he thought? Was she really lecturing him over not being there when he was off saving the world? He was starting to feel irritated and felt a welling up in his eyes but not of tears. He reached up and wiped his face and noticed that he was weeping blood from his eyes again. He quickly looked at the floor and tried to not make it obvious. What was wrong with him he thought? Quickly he dismissed this out of his mind as it was just probably the aftereffects of a sure concussion and getting battered up during all the fighting just a few mere hours ago. He quickly shifted his attention back to Ginny.

“Students and the DA were looking to me for answers. How were the people to look after themselves? We weren’t technically together but they looked to me and I had to act. Soon after I had begun to forget about being with you because I was so absorbed here. It was dreadful; seeing students tortured, ripped from families, turning on each other. There was no room for thoughts. Yes, I thought about you, but I had needs and wants and desires. People were making connections and I longed for human interaction outside of fighting the Carrow’s.” She started to stutter towards the end of her speech.

Harry sat there fully aware she was looking at his reactions to her every word. Harry felt dread for her next words though he knew exactly what they were before she spoke. He felt it deep in the pit of his stomach. That same feeling you got when the inevitable is to happen.

“You moved on haven’t you?” he asked Ginny. He knew the answer before words were spoken.

“I’m so sorry Harry, I didn’t want to do this like this, but yes” she spoke with quiet soft words, “There isn’t _currently_ anyone I am with, but I have moved on. I love you with all my heart Harry but there’s just… I don’t know. I’m confused” she said.

Harry didn’t know whether to feel angry, mad, heartbroken, vengeful but it was quickly figured out for him. I mean how could he feel angry with her. After all, Harry wasn’t entirely faithful during his year absence chasing horcruxes. There were those few nights with Hermione, but that was different. They were under duress. It was emotional comforting after all; or at least that’s what Hermione and he had agreed to call it. It was an intense fight with the deatheater's and they were bunker-ed down taking and returning fire. After they were able to apparate out of there they were able to set up. One thing led to another and they were kissing and getting handsy. Ron was unconscious but it never escalated to anything further, well, at least that time he thought. 

“Harry..Harry…HARRY!!!” Ginny was practically yelling at him.

“Hmmm?” Harry snapped out of his pleasant daydream, felling the slightest of a bulge in his pants as he was thinking about Hermione.

“Aren’t you going to say anything” Ginny asked?

“Well yeah. I mean… WAIT” Harry vehemently burst out, “What do you mean _Currently?_ ” Harry asked sounding taken aback.

At this point, Ginny went red and seemed to be fighting an internal war of what she was trying to get out.

“I shouldn’t of came here” Ginny said as she began to get up from the hearth of the fireplace. “I need to leave” she mumbled, making a frantic attempt to the Gargoyle stone staircase exiting the office.

Harry sat there in utter bewilderment at what has happening but didn’t entirely know what was happening. Eager to find out, he shot a locking spell at the staircase.

“Colloportus” Harry expelled.

The Gargoyle staircase began to retract, and he was quick to catch Ginny. As he caught up, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

What happened next, Harry was not prepared for.

“Snape” she said through a timid, un-Ginny like voice

Harry’s hand let go of her arm and he was simply stunned. He felt the welling up behind his eyes again

“What are you on about? What do you mean Snape?” Harry asked?

At this point Ginny’s Face was redder than the Gryffindor's tapestries lining the dorm rooms he was oh to familiar with, having lived there the past 7 years of his life.

“Nothing. Forget it” Ginny said. “I don’t think we should do this now” she said with a heartfelt look in her eyes.

“No do go on as you were so ready just 10 minutes ago” Harry exclaimed, but not in his usual voice. Something was going on with him and he couldn’t quite tell what it was. He felt he could push her into telling him though he didn’t feel it was himself doing it. He felt demanding but with a certain sense of cool and coy to go along with it.

“You have been through so much today; I just can’t do this to you” she said as she began to whimper. It subsided quick, as though not to divulge what she was longing to say. “Just let this be and let’s do this another day” she pleaded.

Harry considered this for a moment but something within him was going on. In the most un-Harry like voice he said “No tell me. I’m already hurting; what’s a little more” he asked? It was rhetorical and he saw she sensed this.

Ginny looked so sexy. He sat there and thought to himself as he awaited Ginny’s response. Not just her usual sexy, but more so than usual. He started to lick his lips at the thought of her. Some how he felt he was seeing her close; up as if the portion of her body he was looking at was pulsating. Could hear the blood flowing through her veins. He could smell her sweet smell under the layer of filth she carried as a result of the intense battle. He could see every glimmer of sweat clinging to her perfectly smooth skin. Her every feature stood out more than usual to Harry. He could see every curve highlighted, all her beauty marks accenting her skin, he even thought he could see her nipples becoming hard through her tattered, battle hardened tank top. As soon as the thought came, he was aware of what she was saying and somehow managed to drag his attention back to the words she had just said.

“Harry, I love Snape.” She looked at him warily clearly expecting him to be heartbroken. “He and I had been together for the past 7 months” she said under a labored whimpering breath.

Harry didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to think. Whatever was going on with him though, hit him hardest just then. He felt the welling up in his eyes and began to only see through what he could describe as a red filter like they put on muggle cameras. He looked at Ginny with the utmost disgust. He was angry.

“You were fucking the enemy the whole time I was gone?” he asked pissed off. “I’m out there trying to end the fucking war and you are holed up with Snape of all people” It wasn’t a question as much as it was a demand.

“Answer me you filthy little cunt” Harry said.

He didn’t know what had gotten into him. Ginny looked terrified but managed to eventually get some words out.

“Look, you wouldn’t understand but, Snape made me realize there is so much more out there than this. There’s more to the world than Hogwarts and the Ministry.”

“and you slept with him” he asked? It was abrupt but he didn’t care anymore. He was appalled. He felt, for a quick second, a twinge of hatred towards her. However, that went away quick.

“That’s between me and Sev” she said.

“Sev?” Harry mockingly teased. “that’s cute, you already had nicknames”

“Shut the fuck up about him. You weren’t here!” she yelled. “He was there for me when I needed you most. You wouldn’t let me go with you to find horcruxes remember” she asked? “What was I going to do wait on you forever?” she went on.

Harry was at his limit. “Get the fuck out and I never want to see you again!” he yelled. “you’re nothing but a little traitor whore” he said to her. Really what had gotten into him he wondered silently, but careful not to let her see something was wrong with him. He was angry. Angrier than he had ever been other than when Sirius died.

At this Ginny sobbed harder than ever and began running towards the staircase exiting the room. As she was leaving, she cut a murderous look at him that he couldn’t fully comprehend.

Harry was in an dismal state. Though as Ginny left, the red filter vision he was seeing subsided. He hadn’t had time to process what had just happened as the building began to shake.

What was going on he thought? He needed to find Ron and Hermione.


	2. Path to Immortality

Bloodlust

By B.S Taylor

Ch 2 Path to Immortality

Harry somehow managed to muster the strength to leave the Headmasters office. It wasn’t a matter of not wanting to; it was a matter of having the energy to face everyone.

It seemed as if all the portraits in the Headmasters chambers were all sleeping, though he could tell it was a show. Harry didn’t know how long it had been since he spoke with Dumbledore’s portrait earlier. However, nothing Dumbledore said could of prepared him to face the destruction that had been caused. Harry thought that they were all just giving him privacy in fear of him blasting their pictures after the encounter with Ginny.

He was a bit ashamed of them witnessing him losing his temper. He apologized loudly, but not directly to anyone in particular. He thanked them for their support and began to exit the office.

As Harry reached the bottom of the staircase it all started to come into view; he saw the destruction that had come to be. Once elegant hallways and arches were now laid to ruins. Classrooms and statues themselves looked like they had just been smashed and blown to smithereens. Those surviving statues seemed as if they took severe injuries; though luckily for them they are made from stone and unlikely to possess any pain. As Harry walked by, each statue stood to a position, standing tall and giving Harry a valorous nod as though they were bowing to him.

This continued as he walked the destroyed hallways and atriums. The remaining portraits that survived in synchronized fashion, tilted and bowed their head to Harry as he passed by. Harry wasn’t sure he liked all the attention on him like this. He started to feel panic inside.

The more Harry walked through the remains the more horrible atrocities he saw. He saw parents lying motionless on the ground. Obvious attempts were made to make escape with their children and loved ones. He saw the remains and disfigurements of both; those fighting for the survival of humanity, and those trying to destroy it.

It was awful. It hit him again he saw Fred dead, Lupin dead, Tonks dead, Lavender dead, Mad Eye dead, Sirius dead, his parent’s dead. He saw visions of the battle fleeting in his head. Vividly, he remembered Voldemort killing him in the woods. Nagini striking Snape. Snape! At that Harry felt the familiar sensation in his eyes. The filter was back. The thought of Snape and Ginny was unnerving. Not because of the age difference, but because of the betrayal.

He longed to find Hermione and Ron. He needed help. Thankfully he hadn’t ran into anyone yet, but somehow Harry thought that would be short lived. He hadn’t realized he had almost made it to the Great Hall already. He heard loud voices being echoed through the previous silence he was just in.

As he approached, he realized one of the oak doors remained on its hinges while the other was blasted off. Probably the ruckus he heard upstairs he thought. He peered through the missing door and didn’t expect what waited before him.

Hermione and Ron were standing in the middle of the great hall having a go at it. Ron’s back was to him, while Hermione was standing about the place Dumbledore would give his daily announcements. Many spectators were standing by. Students were watching them scream and yell at each other wands drawn on each other.

“I can’t believe you slept with Harry” Ron spat at Hermione. “Krum, I understand, but Harry” he asked? “how could you do this to me?”

Hermione looked at him in disgust. “Oh yeah, why don’t you spill what you did every night when you left Harry and I” she threw back at him. She crossed her arms and threw her hip out to the side.

Harry stood there amazed after everything to see them fighting. What amazed Harry more was the look she was giving him over Ron’s shoulder. It was a look of fiery passion. Harry could tell something went wrong when he went upstairs. What happened Harry wondered?

“What do you mean” Ron asked? He had a look of guilt written all over his face.

“Don’t bull shit me Ronald Weasley! You know exactly what you did” Hermione let out. “why don’t you turn around, face your best friend, and tell him what you did” she added.

Ron slowly turned and looked mortified to be standing almost face to face with Harry, who was still confused as to what was going on. “H-Ha-Harry! I can explain. Now I know I told you I went to Bill and Fleurs cottage when I was away, and I did, but there is more” Ron said panicking voice.

Harry’s eyes were burning red at this point. He could tell something was clearly wrong with him. Harry tried to speak but only managed to get an apprehensive “ _well_ ”, as he could tell this was going to go south quick.

At the exact time Ron started to respond 2 things happened in quick succession. It felt as though Harry’s insides were being ripped apart, worse than his scar ever felt when Voldemort was near. Then suddenly there was a voice in his head; the person he so desperately needed at that moment:

_“Disapparate to Number Twelve Grimmuald Place, I’ll meet you there. Don’t leave the house. Under no circumstance do not open the door for anyone other than me. Shut all the windows and tell Kreacher to hide.”_ the voice said.

Immediately Harry took out his wand and turned on the spot.

Harry paced the kitchen in agony and pain. He needed something badly, or he was going to die he thought. He just couldn’t figure out what it was. He waited and waited. Where was the owner to the voice he heard?

What felt like an eternity to Harry, but was more likely 15 minutes, there finally came knock at the kitchen door. He quickly made his way to the door and shouted, “Hermione is that you?”

“Yes” came the voice of Hermione. “I’m going to open the door” she said. As she opened the door, she had her wand on Harry and ropes burst from the end, binding him together making him collapse into the head chair.

“Harry, I can explain” she said, looking at him with almost pitiful eyes. “Please don’t attack me. I-I’m only trying to help” came her pleading voice.

“How can I attack you? I’m strapped to this chair” said Harry. “Why would I attack you?” he asked. He was beginning to feel so hungry. He was eyeing Hermione like a piece of meat.

Hermione looked at him with heartfelt eyes. You could tell something was seriously bothering her. “Harry, I’m afraid there’s no other way to tell you” she said eyeing Harry; almost with a lustful desire painted across her face. “After you beat Voldemort, being the only ever person to unite the hallows, its raw magical power and abilities passed to you. Being killed and truly reborn, that makes you the true Master of Death. I have a strong feeling you are approaching an immortal state of being.” She said this in an almost awestruck, mesmerized voice. She seemed to be drifting off into a daydream. Quickly she snapped out of it. “However, if you don’t take appropriate measures, you will die soon” she said in a scared voice.

Harry laughed in disbelieving manner. “What are you on about Hermione” he asked?

“Harry think about it” she said. She tried plead her case, “You died. Now you’re here again. No one has ever done that. You are the only one to ever have life after death. Only you have ever conquered all 3 hallows” she said.

“What do you mean an immortal state” Harry asked? “All that is over with. I kept the cloak, but the stone is gone. No one could ever find that. I, and only I, know where it might be. The elder wand is back in Dumbledore’s tomb, with me being its true master. So, when I die it is no more” he informed her.

She was starting to become irresistible. Her bushy hair was strewn about. The grime of battle still smeared over her skin. Harry began to make out, and with great detail, every feature of Hermione’s battle worn body. He could see every goose bump on her skin. Every crease, every fold, every curve of Hermione’s body, Harry could make out every little detail. He looked from her twinkling gray eyes and noticed her perspiring from her well defined cheek bones. He saw a bead of sweat running down her neck, which eventually reached her broken collar bone. Harry felt a familiar bulge begin to protrude in the front of his trousers making them feel uncomfortably tight.

Hermione began to speak but stopped. She was fixated on Harry’s eyes which were now a bright candy red again.

Harry had followed the bead of sweat from her collar bone, which has now made it to the midline separating Hermione’s well-developed perky breast. He noticed the burn holes, rips, and tears in her clothes exposing a substantial amount of bear skin. Harry’s eyes made it down to Hermione’s grabbable hips accented by the fire dancing in the kitchen fireplace. Harry managed to snap out of what ever was taking over him as Hermione began to speak.

“No Harry listen to me. You truly are the Master of Death. You united the hallows which explains what is happening to you” she said. She reached down for her small clutch bag they used all year on the run. She eventually managed to pull out a small book she had grown to be familiar with. “At the end of Beetle and Bard that Dumbledore left me, I noticed an empty page that didn’t seem to belong in the book. I was looking and it had been magically bound into the binding of it. I did a reveal spell, and this was written in invisible ink in a handwriting I’m not familiar with.

_December 26 th, 1238_

_Dumbledore,_

_The true Master of Death is the only path to immortality. If ever there were such a person worthy to unite 3 hallows, it would yield them truly immortal, Conquer of Death, Master of Life. Once all 3 hallows are united, the path to immortality is not one to be taken lightly. For immortality to be consummated, the possessor of the hallows must make a choice; Live or Die. If consummation fails, they will die at the 12 th hour after the hallows are united. If the person chooses to consummate immortality, they must feed off the nectar of life from a suitable Witch. This ultimately will result in an irreversible, magical anomaly that will bear the feeder, and the Witch being sacrificed, with complete immortality forever more. Immortality, as great as it sounds, comes at a cost to the bearers. As masters of Life and Death, Immortal beings must feed from the blood of magical beings to maintain immortal balance. Failure to sustain themselves from the force that drives magical life, will shift the balance of their immortal state, rendering the immortal beings capable of complete destruction of humanity. Upon a plentiful feeding, the undying will possess surreal magical ability and live throughout humanities eternity._

_Hope That Helps. That is the only path for no other way exist._

_Ignatus_

**_Vial – 26 December 1920_ **

Harry sat there in misbelief. Just hours ago, Dumbledore told him he had to die but had the choice to come back. Now he, Harry, must die or live forever now? Harry was so confused.

“Hermione, I thought this was over” Harry asked quizzically?

“Harry I am so sorry; I didn’t know this was going to happen” Hermione said. “It’s awful; just awful”

Harry was so confused. “Hermione, I’m so hungry. I feel like I am literally starving to death” Harry pleaded.

“That’s the transition your body is trying to make to immortality” Hermione said, as if she was an expert already on the subject matter. “You need to feed from a Witch to live” she said as she motioned to the world.

“So, either live or die that’s the only options I have here” he asked in an almost rude, condescending tone.

“I know Harry, it’s not fair” Hermione clambered. “You never asked for this and you are being forced to decide” Hermione said, as she began to bounce on the balls of her feet in an impatient manner. She felt so sorry for the boy who sat before her. She wanted nothing more than to hug him but felt it was to dangerous at the moment.

“Hermione, I don’t want to die but I don’t know I want to live forever” Harry said. As he was looking at her, he noticed the now multiple beads of sweat started to slide down her busty cleavage line. Harry began to lick his lips, wanting to taste Hermione. He began to struggle against the ropes binding him to the chair.

Hermione looked at Harry considering something for a minute. She started having vivid flashbacks starting back to the first time the met on the train going to Hogwarts. Flashes of them together, the chamber of secrets, nights spent in the Gryffindor common room by the fire, the great hall, fighting werewolves, studying, and Hogsmead visits came afront her memory. It had always been Harry. She longed to be with him. Help the helpless boy who lived who was always there for her. She wanted to be with him, live with him, be completely consumed by him. She wanted him inside her. It had always been the boy with messy hair getting into trouble. She felt such a pull deep from within, she was getting aroused. Completely turned on at the thought of being with Harry; the boy who lived.

“Harry?” Hermione said in a quiet questioning voice.

“Yes?” Harry answered. He looked at Hermione looking at him. He could tell she was looking at him in a loving, passionate way that she had never looked at him before.

She begun to stutter “I-I-I know that” she could barely breathe. “Do you want to live?” she asked.

“Of course I do” Harry replied. “I just didn’t know the decision was going to be placed in front of me hours after I was already dead” he said stubbornly.

Hermione began to chew on her thumb but finally managed to let out, “It’s you Harry”. She looked him directly in is red filled eyes. “It’s always been you. I told Ron tonight what happened between us. Right after Ginny came storming into the Great Hall saying what an asshole you were. I told him about the time we were bunkered down. I told him about the night there was no heat and how he was recovering from the splinch. I told him how we had nothing other than each other, and that how 1 thing led to another and we got a little handsy. He didn’t believe nothing else happened but that’s when everything started, and you walked in.

Harry started to listen intently to what Hermione was saying, as it was having a calming effect over him.

Hermione continued to talk, “Just it hit me when I kissed him earlier that I wished it was you. I felt so guilty and had to tell him. I could tell something was off with him. So I did occlumency to figure out what was going through his head. I found out that the whole time he was gone he was seeing someone.”

“Seeing someone?” Harry shouted. “Who?” He asked, interested in what was going on while Hermione and he were out risking their necks.

“Cormack” she responded.

“Are you fucking serious?” Harry asked mad Ron was shagging someone while they were in danger.

“Yes” Hermione replied. “The whole time we were fighting, I realized how much more it made it _you_ when I saw your face entering the great hall before you came here” she said.

Harry was speechless. He sat there for a moment considering Hermione. He looked at her beautiful face. It was as if he entered his own minds ponseive. He recalled every memory he and Hermione shared and felt his heart swell with warmth, love, desire and passion. He remembered Ginny and everything was fuzzy, as if she was there but never really existed. Hermione was right it was always her. She had always been there. She knew what it was like to be muggle born. She has fought the same struggles he had. She gave her former life to dedicate to witchcraft. They were orphans together. How could it not be her?

How long he was lost in his train of thought? He didn’t know. He felt the calm leaving him and the desire to feed.

“Your right Hermione; it’s always been you. We are the same people. I look back and can only see your face. We have been there for each other through it all. We have never turned our backs on one another. Whenever one of us was down, the other was there to pick us back up. Your right. We are meant for each other.

Hermione hadn’t noticed, but she caught herself walking towards Harry, longing for his touch. His ripped-up clothes, dirt and grease smeared all over him from battle, sporting cuts, bruises, the still non-congealed blood flowing from his wounds, made Harry that much more arousing to her. His sacrifice for humanity she thought, and as she thought this, it about pushed her desire past it’s limit. She had to know.

“Harry what are you going to do” Hermione asked? “The hallows were united hours ago. Time is about to run out” she said. She craved his answer. She wanted nothing more than to spend immortality with Harry. It would be worth the sacrifice to be with someone as pure as him. She felt her pussy throb and start to become the familiar wetness it did when she got turned on to masturbate.

Harry had been considering this since he read the letter from Ignatus. Harry wanted to live; he really did. He thought about immortality, Hermione, immortality, feeding. “Feeding?” he questioned himself.

“What does it mean to feed on the nectar of life Hermione” Harry asked in an almost rhetorical voice? “Does that mean we would become vampires?” he asked? This was not rhetorical.

Hermione looked at him. She hadn’t put much thought into this as she was still in deep trance awaiting Harry’s response. “Well I don’t really know. It sounds a lot like how vampires live, though you can kill a vampire. Vampires don’t sleep. I don’t know if immortality has the same effects” she said.

Harry began to think again, aware his time was probably close to running out.

“Hermione, I want to live but I don’t want you to feel forced to have to be subjected to my misfortunes.” Harry said. “I love you Hermione. There I said it. I love you and want to be with you for the rest of eternity, but please don’t feel compelled to have to. You have the chance to live a healthy life and have the chance to die-

Hermione waved her hand to cut him off, “Harry..James..Potter” she said putting an emphasis on each of his names as she took 3 steps closer to him. “I don’t feel obligated to do anything. You’re not subjecting me to do anything. I love you too; and if being with you for the rest of my life means forever, than so be it” she said. “I am yours for eternity if you will have me”. At this she lifted her wand, pointed it at Harry and released the spell binding him to the chair.


	3. Immortal Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise the smut is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut picks up this chapter but will begin to heavily come in next. Please leave any feed back.

Blood-lust

By B.S Taylor

Ch 3 Immortal Reflection

Harry was elated to hear Hermione’s loving words. He shook his arms free of the loosened ropes and bound to his feet. He grabbed ahold of Hermione and pulled her into a tight embrace. As he squeezed, he felt Hermione’s fully developed breast push into his chest. If he could feel his rising manhood beginning to push into her leg, he was sure she could.

Harry pulled away the slightest bit to be able to look Hermione in the eyes with a deep, burning, lover’s passion that Harry had never felt before. Feeling the urge to kiss her, he tilted his head the slightest bit to meet the pleading angle of Hermione's naturally pouty lips. He moved one hand from the hug pulling it up to the side of her face, careful to keep his other tightly wrapped around her hourglass shaped, teenage figure. His hand came up brushing alongside her body, catching a tear in her shirt. It was just enough to pull the shirt up the slightest bit for her left breast to be exposed. It was enclosed in a black and pink, lacy bra that began to show through the rip. His hand eventually made it to her face, and with a sweep of his thumb, brushed the tears of joy from her face. He grasped the side of her face and begun to pull her into a lust-filled, erotic kiss.

Just before their lips joined, you could hear the labored breathing coming from their mouths. Harry could smell Hermione's growing arousal, as vividly as she could feel his growing into her leg. Harry could feel her nervously shaking body trembling into his. She could feel the slightest involuntary tremors through Harry's hands accentuating on her flushed rosy cheeks. The excitement was rising. Hermione had begun to bite her lip showing her anxiously awaiting enthusiasm. Her busty chest rising and falling against his quivering body.

Hermione was lost in trance of love and lust. Somehow, she was able to snap out of it. Harry was about to give her the kiss she had desperately been waiting for. She longed for the kiss deep within her loins. She quickly pushed him back at the thought of losing him.

“Harry” Hermione panted, “You have to consummate or you’re going to die”. The thought pained her. It sent a chill down her spine. She was ready; whatever that entailed, she was ready to be immortal. She was ready to be with Harry.

“H-How would you like to do this” Hermione stuttered in weak but confident voice.

For a fleeting moment, Harry thought she was asking him something else. He was still encompassed with thought of their tongues colliding, and their eager bodies being pressed together. As the thought crossed his mind, he remembered he could die at any moment.

“I don’t know the protocol here” he said. He was eyeing Hermione with a pull of dread forming in the pit of his stomach. Was he going to have to bite her he thought? He stepped back and looked at her. He was afraid to hurt her. He took her whole body in to figure out how to best do this.

As he was examining her tight busty figure, he noticed a scar on her arm. He reached down and took her by the wrist. He examined the area Bellatrix Lestrange carved the word “MudBlood” into her. A thought had struck him.

“Hermione, are you sure this is what you want” Harry asked?

Hermione gave an enthusiastic nod “More than anything” she eagerly replied.

“Do you trust me” Harry asked?

Only his eyes could convey the fiercely intense, love and compassion he felt for Hermione. Words couldn’t describe how he felt.

She gave a distinct nod, “With my life”.

At that, Harry pulled Hermione's arm to near his mouth putting the words “MudBlood” directly in front. He rolled his eyes up to look Hermione square in the face and poetically said, “My Love”, as he kissed the words carved into her arm. He heard a moan of elation and satisfaction escape Hermione's mouth. As his lips moved away from her marred skin, there was an audible sound that only lips kissing skin could make. Still looking at Hermione he opened his mouth, wrapped his teeth around her arm where the letters were inscribed, and bit down.

Harry knew as soon as his teeth sunk into her skin, he hadn’t applied enough force. Pain was painted across Hermione's face as he applied more pressure clamping down with his jaws. He felt the puncture of her skin. It was like biting an apple, only tougher. He felt the immediate release of blood beginning to pool in the bottom of his mouth and run down his chin. It almost had a metallic bland taste he thought. Hermione was making a frantic attempt to pull away. Harry's ears filled with the yells of Hermione's pain. He couldn’t let go. Not that he didn’t want to, he physically couldn’t. Something had come over him.

Blood began to drip down the back of his throat. He began to gag on the dripping blood. Images began to kaleidoscope through his mind. He saw Hermione and her family. He felt and tasted her every experience, every memory, he felt all her magical powers like they were becoming his own. Harry could see the lineage of Hermione's ancestry. He could taste it.

Eventually she stopped trying to pull away from him. She was still shrieking but never asked Harry to stop. He didn’t know how long his mouth had been clamped around her wrist, but Harry could sense he was becoming full. He let his jaw slacken for Hermione to pull it away.

At about the same time Hermione dropped to the floor, so did Harry. He could feel his body begin to contort. There was a pulling sensation behind his stomach pushing on his back. His vision was alternating between fuzzy and clear. It felt like his skin was dancing with needle pricks. He couldn’t move. He was on the ground paralyzed. Rendered completely incapable of any movement. All he could feel was pain so intense he was sure he was dead. Through a blurred vision, he saw Hermione laying there withering and vehemently shaking on the floor. He fell into a state of nothingness unable to help Hermione.

**

_Laying on the floor together, it was as if their body was one. They looked at each other through the paralytic state that possessed them. Hermione felt Harry's venom coursing through her veins running rampant making Harry's past, present future hers. The inner of Harry's body was contorting with Hermione's magical nectar binding to his. As they lay there, they felt every painstaking change. They laid there forced to watch all the pain that consumed each other, rendered completely incapable of doing anything for one another. Eventually bearing the pain was too much for either causing them to drift to an unconscious state of mind._

**

Hermione blinked her eyes open. She remembered fuzzy visions of what was either past present or future. She could not decipher between the three. Something was different. She felt different. She wasn’t in pain anymore. _“Pain!”_ she thought to herself. 

She looked down and was shocked to see the word “MudBlood” was no longer etched into her skin. However, there was the faintest trace of an outline of teeth that resembled bite mark. She quickly remembered where it came from. “Harry!” she screamed inside. Her heart filled with love and lust at the thought of him.

She looked around from the flat of her back to see she was no longer in the kitchen. The wardrobe and 2 twin sized beds looked familiar. Ginny and she slept in the same beds when the house were the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. 

As Hermione pushed herself off the bed, she was surprised to see she was no longer in the war tattered clothes she was wearing when Harry bit her. Rather now she was wearing what could only resemble an emerald green, silk bathrobe embroidered with serpents that were stitched in matching silk that was black. She could have sworn she saw one of the serpents move. Quickly remembering why she got up, she made way for the door and suddenly stopped when she caught sight of her appearance in the mirror.

She barely recognized herself. Her once bushy hair now had a sleek sexy appearance about it. It hung straight with the slightest curl. She took a few strands in her fingers and lifted them to her nose inhaling an intoxicating flowery scent. It was soft and smooth, like the provocatively short, skimpy robe she was wearing. Her face looked as if it aged itself 3-5 years. Glowing in the mirror, her high cheek bones we now more pronounced. Deep bags that once hung from her eyelids, no longer existed. Every freckle was gone leaving an unblemished lustrous skin. She dropped her jaw in shock seeing this beautiful person standing in the mirror before her. That is when she saw her teeth. They had become perfectly straight and radiant white. She felt taller or maybe she was just standing up straighter. She looked at her arms and saw nearly flawless skin that had never belonged to her before. The once absorbent amount of ugly body hair she had, was now gone. It had been replaced with the lightest of blonde follicles that were barely visible. She was beaming.

She reached down and pulled the sash from the robe causing it to fall symmetrically open clasping to the side of her round firm breast. Eloquently, she reached her hands up to slide the robe to the side, causing her boobs to sway from side to side. Through the mirror she saw unmarked, beautifully flawless, porcelain like skin that matched the rest of her stunning body.

Her nipples became erect from the cool draft of air that was circulating from the gap in the weathered wooden, bedroom door. She reached up and grabbed her breast in her soft hands. They had an unfamiliar firmness to them. She was amazed at how they protruded from her body. Areolas that were as round as galleons were colored a soft pink to compliment her stone like skin. Her erect nipples were begging to be pulled on. She took her thumbs and pinched them ever so softly giving the slightest tug. A moan of pleasure escaped her mouth as she felt a warm tingling sensation building in her womanhood.

Her piercing eyes traced her body’s perfect figure. It was outlined and highlighted by the shadows of each toned muscle, each delectable curve, every crease, and fold were inhumanly developed. Finally, her twinkling eyes arrived at the overgrown patch of fuzz nestled directly above her tightly folded slit.

Hermione didn’t recognize it. Slowly, she slid her right hand down from voluptuous tit softly caressing the porcelain like skin of her slender torso. She scissored the fuzz through her fingers giving it a firm tug. Another gasp of a pleasurable moan departed from her mouth. Her thighs began to tremble. Her fingers finally made it to her anxiously awaiting, engorged lips.

She slid her fingers up and down causing her lips to barely part. As she did this, she heard the audible sound of her wetness between her fingers and her dripping, expectant twat. She slowly brought her fingers to her soft pouty lips. As she opened her mouth, she inserted the two fingers and slowly, as if she was contemplating it. She quickly began to savor the succulent taste of her pussy.

**

Somewhere else in Grimmauld Place, Harry began to stir. He blinked his eyes open. Flashes of people began to fade out as reality came to focus.

He instinctively reached for his glasses though he could not find them. He reached up to his face and they were not there; yet he saw clearly.

He sat up on the mattress and looked around the room. Looking around, he noticed he was chambered where he and Ron used to sleep when Grimmauld Place was headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix.

The events of what he last remembered happening, flooded into the forefront of his mind. Still looking around the room he remembered that he had chosen the path to immortality. Must be one of the perks he thought, clearly seeing everything in the room.

He looked at himself and noticed that he was adorned in a black silk robe embroidered with green stitched serpents. Someone must have changed him he thought. As he thought about the prospect of someone changing him, he remembered Hermione and the confessions they made to each other.

He scrambled to get out of bed and go find Hermione. As he stood up, he could tell there was something different about him. He was standing tall. The slouch he usually sported was gone and he felt he had great posture. He began to exit the room noticing that he wasn’t quite walking the way he usually did. There was a sense of rushed cool about him.

He began to look for Hermione. She was close. He could feel it. He exited his room and began to search. As Harry stalked through the house, he noticed an unusual tidiness about it. Once a hardly lit house had now been glowing with a soft, warm light. Hermione must have cleaned up around the place he thought. Maybe she was the one who cleaned his body and draped him with the fine silk.

Harry walked the halls of Grimmauld Place noticing the cobwebs, spiders, bugs, musk, and filth had been Generally removed. He opened each of the rooms looking for Hermione but nothing; each as equally clean and as empty as the last. Harry nearly searched all the rooms and came upon the one Hermione stayed in over the holidays. He could hear someone moving about through the closed door.

He tapped on the door 3 times with the back of his finger; _knock…knock…knock…_ and pressed his ear to the door. Surprised at what his ears were hearing, the feint gasping moans of Hermione's seductive voice came from the gap in the door; however, they quickly changed to a high pitched, cracked, girlish voice at the sound of the knock:

“Com-coming” she stuttered.

He heard feet scurrying over to the door. When it flung open, he saw the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Hermione stood dressed in robes exactly opposite his. Her hair was no longer as bushy as it used to be. When he looked at her stunningly gorgeous face, it was exactly as he envisioned it when he saw himself being with her throughout eternity. Except it was done to perfection.

He noticed the way the silk clung to enticingly shaped body. Her tits seemed bigger and protruded from her chest, encapsulated by the silk that started to wrinkle from the tightness being supplied by them. The robe was perfect length. Almost to short; if there was ever such a thing, Harry thought in his mind. He noticed her legs. They looked as if Aphrodite herself placed them on Hermione's tight, busty frame.

He hadn’t quite realized, but he was drooling over Hermione. In his awestruck gaze he hadn’t noticed that his once hidden, semi-erect cock, was now poking through the overlap where his robe met in the middle.

Hermione took all of Harry in. She was looking at the most beautiful person she had ever seen. His usually messy, jet-black hair was somewhat in a kept manner that was stylish and attractive. There was just the slightest trace of a lightning shaped scar on his head. His skin appeared to be exactly as Hermione's was, porcelain like and radiant. His smile was sparkling and brilliantly white. She looked at his robe-covered shoulders and noticed a different broadness about them. She could see the V of his neckline leading down to his toned, athletic chest that was built exactly along the line of Viktor’s; except more symmetrical. She craved to see the rest of him. However, it was obscured from sight due to his robes. She looked a little further down and noticed his semi-erect hard-on peeking from his robes.

She couldn’t take her eyes off it. Although just a little of it was exposed, it was calling for her. She noticed the shape of the tip first. The head of his cock sported a light blood-filled, engorged head with a ridge that clearly defined where tip began, and the shaft ended. she saw a thick, white, translucent fluid beginning to ooze from the tip. She licked her lips with a strong desire to taste it. She needed it. Existed for it.

Harry's hand had twitched at his side and brought her out of her cock filled trance. She looked up at him and noticed he was still in trance himself checking her out. The look of him eyeing her like a piece of meat made her already wet throbbing cunt, even wetter. She was so happy to see him; however, he hadn’t noticed her watching him as he had begun to touch himself. She took this opportunity to playfully tease with him.

“See something you like?” she asked as she leaned on one shoulder against the frame of the door. and cocked one hip out to the side. Her slight shift was enough to make her robe slip over her hip, showing Harry the magnificent curve of her ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and expect a steamy 4th chapter


	4. Lust Driven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the tags solicit some dark stuff, but its coming.

Blood-lust

By B.S Taylor

Ch 4 Lust Driven

Harrys eyes blinked rapidly. He barely had time to register what she said, before she jumped and wrapped her firm toned legs, around his V-cut waist. She reached up and crossed her arms around his neck, taking a handful of his hair lightly into her fist. She gazed deep into his candy glazed eyes with clearly, 1 thing written on her mind.  
  
To maintain the extra weight, he crossed his arms around her back to provide the support needed for her not to fall. It took him a minute to realize his hands were cupping her magnificently shaped ass he just caught a teasing glimpse of. He wasn't surprised to feel that she was as naked as him under the soft delicate material covering her smooth glowing skin.  
  
Her silk covered, ample sized chest, was nestled just below his slightly stubbled chin. He could feel her round firm tits pressed onto him. The feeling of her bosom pressed into his sculpted pecs, caused his cock to throb. He wet his lips slightly and pushed them forward kissing the center of her bust.  
  
He heard the exhale of her breath. Feeling the warm air on his neck and ear caused his whole body to tremble. As he softly kissed up her chest dragging his lips, he made his way to her neck. He could feel her start to grind her snatch into his chiseled midriff. Her seductive movements sent waves of pleasure racing through his already hormone filled body.  
  
He planted wet, soft kisses up her neck leaving the slightest hint of saliva behind after each one. Still feeling her grinding against him, he squeezed her ass that was still firmly planted in his hands. A loud moan of satisfaction left Hermione's open mouth, as she tilted her head back exposing her neck. He could taste the saltiness from the perspiration that started to form from the friction between the two. It was intoxicating.   
  
Wanting to taste more, he licked her neck to her delicate jawbone. Hermione's body begin to tremble in his arms. He traced her jaw line with his tongue as light as a feather. As he did this, she thrust her hips harder inwards on his body causing the sash to come untied. The already exposed erection sprung from the front of his robes, prodding at Hermione's tight voluptuous cheeks. Their faces were nearly in front of each other’s; though Hermione's was slightly higher, causing her to look down at Harry. Their eyes found one another’s, as Harry stopped his tongue at the tip of her chin. With their eyes locked, and Hermione's lower lip being unclenched from her teeth, they closed their eyes and locked lips. This was the kiss they both been longing for. They each could immediately tell they were both excellent kissers.  
  
Their tongues instinctively danced in each other’s mouth's. As they kissed, they could feel the sensual exchange of saliva. Their heads started turning and bobbing. It varied from a mix of soft, sensual caresses of the lips, tongues colliding with intense vigor. Whenever their lips parted, there were small strands of saliva still connecting the two.   
  
Harry determinedly pushed his way forward into the room, using Hermione’s back as the door opener. He squeezed her tighter as they walked. Their lips never broke contact, for it was fueling the passion between the two of them. Hermione coiled herself tighter around him never wanting to let go.  
  
Hermione’s tongue had been tracing the arch of Harry's mouth, when she went back to focusing on his lips. For a brief second their heads parted for air. As their lips came back together, Hermione pulled Harrys lip into her mouth, taking it between her teeth and bit down. Harry let out moan that sounded like a growl of pleasure. She was pleased with herself.  
  
He tugged his lip from the clasp of Hermione's strong jaw and gazed her into her eyes with a vengeful seduction. The oddly familiar taste of blood formed on the tip of his tongue and enraged his senses. His cock throbbed, and desire overcame him. He was going to take her right then and there.  
  
"Fuuck… I need you my Love" he whispered; eyes filled with a burning lust.  
  
His erection was as hard as a broomstick handle. Somehow it managed to become tucked between their bodies. The juices from her pussy running down his manhood caused him to push his hips forward parting her thin, tight lips. She began to grind into him causing her teenage womanhood to slide up and down his shaft in a non-penetrating manner.  
  
The feeling of her sliding her pussy across his cock was like nothing he felt before. A second close was the night in the bunker when she stroked him for a minute, though never achieving climax. This was better. Way better. Feeling a familiar pull deep within his balls, he had to stop himself from cumming before they even fucked.  
  
"Mione... I need to be in you" he pleadingly insisted, giving her a weak thrust making his intentions apparent.  
  
She craved nothing more than for him to be inside her. She was consumed by the thought of him buried deep within her throbbing cunt. It was her only purpose for existing was to be bred by Harry. His cock felt so good pressing against her twat. As reality was setting in, she realized she was about to lose her virginity.   
  
"Ha-Harry…" she stuttered, with a wave of nervousness coming over her body.  
  
A dreamily " _yes_ " was the only thing to come from his mouth. He was now attacking the side of her neck with his tongue again beginning to lay them down on the bed  
  
"I..I..I…." she trailed off. She could barely form the words, afraid of what he would think.  
  
"I'm still a virgin" she embarrassingly mumbled, hoping he wouldn't freak out.  
  
There was a perfumed scented aroma being emitted from the pores of her neck that he was lost in. It was intoxicating. He could feel the heat radiating from her body to his smooth skin. Her slit was perfectly positioned over him for him to penetrate. The words she spoke, barely begun to register as his hips were in motion up to meet her dripping wet twat.  
  
He saw the nerves painted across her stunningly beautiful face. The worry for her wellbeing was clearly etched across his. He hadn't considered that they were both still virgins. Lust had just overcome him.  
  
Harry opened his mouth and failed to find the words to say.   
  
She was looking around the room and it didn't feel right. When she envisioned having sex for the first time, giving her purity to the love of her life, she didn't see it like this. She wanted him she really did. Just not like this. Not in the old run-down house that once belonged to the ancient and noble Black's.  
  
Memories and feelings rushed back to her being in the same room that she once shared with Ginny. At the thought of Ginny, Hermione felt a welling up behind her eyes, a burning like sensation. She couldn't figure out what was going on. As quickly as it came though, it went away. She brushed this to the back of her mind.  
  
Embarrassed she killed the mood; she spoke to him still straddling his impeccable body that was positioned directly below Harry's fully exposed sex.

“Harry, I want nothing more than for you to take me. I really do” she said, as she was hungrily eyeing his cock; “Just not here. Not like this”.

She motioned to room that showed its age through the wear on the floor, ripped wallpaper hung like ribbon from the wall to the floor drafts of air seeping through the cracks of the ceiling. The very bead squeezed as if it was in pain under the light weight of their bodies. The linens on the bed was sporting holes and revealed old stains that oddly resembled old dried blood. 

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed; but he understood what this moment meant to her. He was looking forward to exploring more of Hermione's body and giving her his own virginity. His hand found his throbbing hardon. He wrapped his hands around it and gave it a light tug.

“I understand hon, I really do” he said. “When your ready and the time is right; we will”.

She was grateful that Harry was showing compassion for her own silly insecurities, however sensed he was slightly let down. As she bent down to give Harry another kiss and promise she would make it up to him soon, she caught a glimpse of Ginny’s old bed and a devious thought crossed her mind.

As Harry was attempting to tuck his manhood back into his robe, she pushed off the bed, stood up, and grabbed him by the hand. Giving a small tug assisted Harry to his feet. She could tell she had gotten a little stronger somehow. She pulled Harry over to the foot of Ginny’s old bed and forcefully pushed him down. His robe came open as his arms went back to keep him from falling over. Harry's rapidly growing erection was on full display for Hermione to see. Harry didn’t think his cock could get any harder; that was until Hermione slipped off her robe.

Harry had been on edge dying to see her tits ever since she opened the door. The sight of Hermione's naked, pristine figure had sent an enormous amount of blood surging to the tip of his cock. The separation between her breast looked like it would house Harry's cock perfectly. The head had started to turn a deep shade purple and ache for relief. The shaft had now become fully erect throbbing at the jaw-dropping view of Hermione's swimsuit model body. He hadn’t noticed that he had begun to stroke his shaft slowly as his eyes wandered down. He noticed she had the faintest outline of a six-pack situated just above a set of extremely grabble hips. His eyes eventually made it down to the little bit of overgrown fuzz that was trimmed into an upside-down triangle just atop her tightly folded 17-year-old pussy. It was all very overwhelming; however, the look in Hermione's eyes told him everything was about to be ok.

She dropped to her knees and pulled Harry legs apart to expose all his length and big swollen balls that were begging to be emptied. She moved Harry's stroking hand and took his girth into hers. Harry was big she thought. Most definitely bigger than he was last time she felt him in her hands. She wasn’t quite able to close her hand around the shaft. She slowly began to move her right hand stroking him in a soft, sensual manner. She applied enough pressure that her hand glided from the base to the tip; just barely touching the skin. By the way Harry was bucking his hips, she could tell she was doing it right. She reached up with her left and applied a little more pressure than the right. Even with both her hands, it still wasn’t enough to cover the entire shaft. She tugged and tugged as she heard the moans and growls of Harry's deepened voice fill the room.

His balls were slightly bouncing as she was stroking them off. They were massive. She removed one of her hands from Harry's pulsating cock and cupped his balls. Looking at him, she watched him gasp and roll his head back in bliss. She fondled his balls through her fingers as she stroked the shaft of his swollen muscle. from the quick breaths coming from his mouth, she could tell he was resisting the urge to cum.

Not ready for him to cum yet, she stopped. She sat a little taller and leaned forward. Grabbing his dick with one of her hands, she used the other to wrap her tits around his rod. Removing the other from his cock, she squeezed them together and started to move up and down, titty-fucking Harry. She did this till Harry's face was scrambled in pleasure. If she kept going, she was sure to make him explode.

This was ecstasy Harry thought in his subliminal state of mind. He was sure he was about erupt right there with the tip of his cock protruding out of the top of her tits situated just below her chin. It couldn’t get any better than this. He was wrong again.

Seeing precum ooze from the tip of Harry's engorged, purple headed cock and onto her soft skin, sent Hermione into a bit of a frenzy. She had to taste him. Gazing into Harry's dreamy, lust filled eyes, she squeezed the shaft and sent blood racing to the tip. Without breaking her stare, she stuck her long tongue out and made a sensuous lick the full length of her tongue. A trail of precum was left behind making her taste buds dance with excitement. He tasted a perfect mix of salty and bland. Eager for more, she stuck her tongue back out and swirled it around the head. Even in her hands, she could feel his hips bucking down harder into the bed. She could tell he couldn’t keep it contained any longer and would be ready to cum soon.

Deciding that her barrage of teasing was enough, she finally decided to give him what he had been longing for. What she had been longing for. She took her hands from his cock and placed them on the back of his legs. It fell slightly forward and came to rest across her face. She stuck her long tongue out, placed it on his balls, and began to lick up, sliding it on the bottom of the shaft all the way to the tip. She repeated this twice as Harry's legs were now quivering in her hands. Once she reached the tip, she gave a sight pause and waited for his eyes to meet hers. Once their eyes locked, she spread her pouty lips and took a moderate amount of his anxiously awaiting length into her wet open mouth.

She had never sucked a dick before but instinctively, her mind and body told her exactly what to do. She could tell she was going to love having Harry’s pulsating cock in her mouth whenever she wanted. The thought about having Harry whenever she wanted him, encouraged her to finish the job.

The first time riding a broom stick couldn’t equate to the elevated state of mind he was in. He had the most amazingly beautiful woman on her knees in front of him with his dick planted in her mouth. Being a complete novice in receiving blow jobs, he let Hermione do her thing. Warm spit was encasing his hard member with Hermione's lips tightly clamped over it. He could feel the wet insides of her mouth squeezing the girth of his cock as she bobbed her head up and down. If felt as if she was trying to suck the truth out of his dick. The vacuum of her mouth was equivalent to the feeling of apparating.

Gagging sounds began to emerge from her mouth as Hermione tried to take him deeper into her mouth. Taking Harry deep into her mouth proved to be quite a challenge, though that didn’t stop her from trying. Drool was running from her mouth down her chin and began to drip onto her chest. She figured the wetter it was, the more of him she could take deep into her anxiously awaiting mouth. She heaved her head down but could only manage to get a third of his cock in her mouth. He was _SO_ big. His cock filled her mouth pressing her tongue down while the head was rubbing the roof of her mouth. She would keep her mouth impaled on his stiff cock until she could no longer breathe. Spit would flow from her mouth pooling at the base while tears ran from her eyes down her cheeks. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get any more in.

She refused to give up efforts. She continued to eagerly suck the dick of the man she so desperately loved.

The thought of loving Harry sent her into overdrive. She picked up the pace and enthusiastically took one hand and began to stroke him while she sucked him off. She looked up to meet his gaze. She knew it would be any minute now before he unloaded his hot sticky cum. Ready, would be an understatement of how much she wanted him to cum. She was eagerly and anxiously awaiting. She wanted to feel it running down her velvety smooth skin. Her taste buds were fighting ready to taste his seed. She needed it; the way she needed oxygen to breathe.

Harry was more than ready to erupt. Hermione was sucking him like she was studying for the N.E.W.T.S. Articulate and determined. His legs were quaking. He could feel the pull coming from deep inside; just like he felt when he masturbated at Hogwarts, only stronger. Not knowing what to do, he growled out loud.

“Hermione, I’m about to cum”!

Hermione having listened to all the girls in the dormitories over the years, knew exactly what to do when she heard Harry's words. She vividly remembered Pavarti describing the blowjob she gave to Dean on one of their Hogsmead trips. Remembering how she said Dean came all over her face, that became her mission.

It took a couple more strokes before she felt an enormous pulse radiate from his cock. She took his dick from her mouth and continued to jerk it. Hot, sticky, thick cum blasted from the slit in the tip of his engorged head. The first rope laned, leaving a trail running from her forehead to her chin. It was so warm she thought as it hit her skin. Instinctively, she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. The second strand of the silver found its way to her face, splashing on her upper lip while redirecting the rest in her mouth. Another string flew and hit her in the side of the cheek, while another missed and hit the bottom of her chin causing it to run down her neck. She lost count of mow many times cum spurted from his cock. Her mouth was beginning to fill with his seed. The taste was one she could learn to love. She finished tugging the rest of his cum out; with the remaining strands falling directly onto her cleavage. She was covered in cum that was dripping off her face, onto her body, and onto the floor. She blinked her eyes open trying to get a look into her lover’s eyes. They locked only in a way a lover’s does when they give them an intense climax. With a little cum still oozing from the tip, she was determined to not blink and finish sucking cleaning him dry. Having not swallowed, she pushed more cum with her fingers from her chin into her mouth. Once her mouth was full of Harry's seed, she continued to look at him while she opened her mouth to show him his prize.

Harry's balls were drained. He had never cum so hard in his life. Tingly shocks were raging through him. His legs were still violently shaking. He felt warm inside as if he was the heat of the planet. The earth quaking orgasm he just had felt like nothing he had felt before. Hermione was covered in his cum and driving him wild. The sight of her opening her mouth and showing him his release and her reward, almost sent him over edge again.

Harry helped Hermione to her feet and helped her finish cleaning the cum with the tattered duvet from the bed. After they were cleaned up, they collapsed onto the bed in a tight embrace. Staring at each other, no words had to be exchanged and the embrace and light kisses said everything. Harry, however, was the first to speak.

“Love…. that was absolutely amazing” he muttered with gleaming eyes.

“Really” she questioned in a girly voice that was clearly proud of herself.

“That was the first time I had ever had any one blow me Hermione, and I have never felt like that before” he said in a cracking voice that showed his inexperience. “I’m a virgin too” he put forward.

Hermione was shocked to hear Harry say this. So many questions flew through her mind and she begun to ask them when a knock came at the bedroom door. 


	5. Blood Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and leave any comments or feedback. I promise the smutty harem is coming just the background needs to be built. It will get filth later I promise.

Blood-lust

By B.S Taylor

Ch 5 Blood Rising

Any thought of Hermione learning the truth about Harry’s lasting virginity, was gone. Any bit of lust and desire that was left, flooded from their hormone flushed faces. Being lost in the heat of the moment, made them forget about everything else.

Both made frantic attempts to get off the bed and re-robe. They fell from the bed trying to untangle themselves from one another causing the floorboards to creak. Eventually through fumbling fingers, they managed to adorn the fine silk. Hermione was helping Harry with his sash, with a look of terror she mouthed

“What do we do”?

Harry was still recovering from the fellatio he had just received from Hermione's. He could feel himself regaining the strength in his legs. Looking at Hermione, who was still vigorously adjusting the front side of his robe, nervously said,

“Everything will be ok.”

She stopped adjusting his front and gave an eager nod of her head. It was so cute Harry thought, reminded him of a little child getting promised ice cream after dinner. After planting a firm kiss on her forehead, he spoke to the door.

“Come in.” came Harry's deepened voice.

Both Harry and Hermione were on edge. Who was coming through the door? They could feel each other’s uncertainty. They were both frantically searching the room for their wands preparing for the worst; however, no wand was in sight.

The door pushed open. Harry pulled Hermione closer to him in a defensive manner, putting himself between who was coming through the door and her.

Little feet came scurrying through the entrance. Harry heard Hermione let out a slight squeal. Sitting heavy in his hands, Kreacher was carrying a silver serving platter that Harry couldn’t quite make out the items on it.

Hermione gave Harry a quizzical look. He stood there looking at her dumbfounded. Kreacher didn’t look his usual self rather than 75 years younger. There was a certain glow emitting from his skin. All the hair had been removed from his ears. Any showing sign of age he used to possess, couldn’t be made out. A once heavily wrinkled face now sported a rosy, wrinkle free glow. Harry remembered his friend Dobby and how much they looked alike. Hermione could even swear she saw him smile directly at her when he entered the room.

It seemed as if the world had stopped for a split second. Kreacher was at the entrance staring at the two teenagers. Harry and Hermione were still standing staring at the door.

Quick flashes of events she didn’t remember happening, went through Hermione's mind like a montage of pictures in the books she read of famous witches and wizards.

**

_She opened her eyes. The stale musk of Grimmauld place filled her nose. She couldn’t move…why couldn’t she move. She was hurting. Nothing came close to the agony she was feeling not even when Bellatrix was torturing her. She began to fade off as she heard a voice._

_“Kreacher is most sorry. It will be over soon Madam… Soon. Kreacher is most sorry. Sorry for everything madam. Kreacher hopes you can forgive him for everything. Kreacher is most sorry. She faded out in excruciating pain._

_Her eyes blinked. She felt warm, really warm. Her hand twitched. She was in water, shallow water with small soft hands patting her prickly skin that was in painstaking agony. Cries of pain escaped her mouth “aahhh, noooo, stop!” she was yelling. It was to much. She wanted everything to end. Just kill me she thought. Whoever is doing this just kill me. She saw flashes of the battle taking place at Hogwarts. People dying and being blasted all over the place. Her mind revisited Malfoy Manner. Her heart flooded with agony as her body began to thrash in the shallow steel wash tub. She began to reach. Didn’t care what it was; she needed to grasp ahold of something. Anything. Harry's face swam in her eyes. She felt a sense of hope as she saw his face. It was enough seeing him looking back at her though her pain flooded vision. Her hands found the ones sponging her wet naked body and began to dissolve back out of consciousness as words filled her ears._

_“It will all be over soon. Not much longer now Madam, Kreacher promises. It will all be over soon. Kreacher is most sorry for however he has hurt you in the past._

_Kreacher’s eyes filled with tears as only memories of hate and evil came to life of the first time he saw her. It pained him, nearly killed him, thinking about his articulately planned out intentions to murder her. He thought about all the derogatory comments he made about her lineage. The emotion consumed him of his ill intention towards girl he hated. The girl who only showed care and compassion to him lay before him and he had no way to make her understand his guilt. He doubled his efforts in taking care of the delicate body for which he lived to serve. He looked over at his other master sitting in the adjacent tub; his heart swelled with pride as the truth from all the lies he had ever been told set in. He was proud to call such worthy, noble, powerful sorcerers his masters. What he witnessed in the kitchen changed everything._

**

Kreacher had made his way across the room and came to a halt in front of Hermione and Harry. He folded his left arm behind is back, bent slightly at the waist and bowed, offering the tarnished silver platter only in a way a butler would.

They looked at the tray and upon it was, 2 old crystal goblets, an intricately designed crystal pitcher, filled with a honey color liquid. Their wands lay side by side, along with a few impressively made macaroons. Also, they noticed a Daily Prophet neatly folded to the side. Confused as ever looking at one another, Harry turned to Kreacher.

“Wha-what, are you doing Kreacher?” he asked eyeing the somehow younger looking house elf.

“It’s Kreacher’s living duty to serve his Masters” he simply stated.

“But you have never once cared to serve me unless you were told to by Sirius” Harry said in a easy skeptical tone. He also noticed the emphasis the elf placed on _“Masters”_. “What do you mean Masters?” he asked. Hermione had come in full view of Kreacher and they noticed tears streaming from his eyes as he responded. He had actually begun to sob. It was a few minutes before the hysterical house elf was able to gather his words. When he spoke to them, they were not prepared for what he was about to tell them.

“I can only beg for your forgiveness for I have done nothing but hurt you. The both of you” he said, however, it seemed as if those words were meant more for Hermione, than Harry as his tear-filled gaze was gently affixed to Hermione. He continued, “My given name is Kreacher. However, my last name is Black”. His sobbing seemed to subside and was able to speak clear. “My surname hasn’t always been Black though. House elves are required and bound by magic, to retain the family name of all previous families served. I served 1 other family when I was younger: maybe 5 years old. They carried the name Wyllt”.

At the mention of this, Hermione sucked the air from the room as if she just jumped in an icy lake. She knew the name. Harry could remember the name from Binns lectures during history but couldn’t put a finger on who it was.

He spoke again, “My first owner, was a kind witch. She never treated me foul and didn’t expect much from me. She helped me out with chores and spent the days talking to me when she wasn’t busy with other dealings. Her only strict stipulation was that he had to keep the garden kept and to grow her favorite herb called cannabis. I did just that and did a good job at it to. She taught me how to tend the garden and grow the herb. We would laugh, as she told me stories of her childhood; she would tell me about all the boys she pranked and kissed, not to mention the girls. She would sing to me in the most beautiful voice that would make a raven stop crying. Passersby would stop and listen to the serenading sound coming from the garden. Sometimes, as she sang, she would pick me up and spin us circles. As we spun, I remember her brown hair swaying through the air, with the smiles across her face with her melodious tune filling the air. He paused for a moment trying to battle the raging river forming in his eyes.

Hermione's hand had found Harry's as they fell to their knees mesmerized by Kreacher’s voice. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand. He had a plummeting feeling in his stomach. 

Eventually Kreacher manage to stop the flow and speak again.

“When the herb it grew ripe, she would pick it, dry it, and smoke it. It seemed as if she really enjoyed it. I would make sure the cupboard was stocked aplenty. It made me happy to see her happy. 1 day a local boy came and did some business dealings. To this day I still don’t know what happened but hours later, Madam Wyllt came to me in the green house and told me that their journey together had came to an end. She had tears in her eyes. She looked troubled. I was sitting there shocked at what she was saying. Being so young, I couldn’t comprehend exactly what she was saying. She told me in a hurried voice as she passed me the white lacy cloth, she used to tie her hair back; _“You are the truest, most loyal companion anyone could ask for. You have shown me what a true friend is. We soon won’t be together anymore but whoever you end up belonging to, serve them like you serve me. Just know that one day your true master will come for you. Just remember, you can handle anything for a little while.”_. She took her wand out and performed a spell on me. What? I don’t know. I remember hearing hurried footsteps coming around the greenhouse. Tears flowed from my Mistresses face as she raised the twig of elder, pointed it at herself, and softly cried…. _“Remember”_ ”.

No words needed to be spoken. From the three of their heavy sobs, to the red tears flowing from Harry and Hermione's face, there was a sorrow looming in the air. Hermione offered her hand wanting to pull Kreacher into a hug. He sobbed harder than ever at Hermione's loving notion but spoke again, silently declining.

“Once Madam Wyllt sacrificed herself”, Hermione’s nails dug deep into Harry's arm at the mention of Kreacher’s former owner feeling a surge of heartfelt sympathy. For as hard as she was pressing there should have been more pain. “I was immediately portkeyed here to what I became to learn Grimmauld Place. Madam Wyllt had turned the hair tie into a portkey. I remember landing in the courtyard at dusk. You see, this place has developed over the past millennia; but when I appeared that day, this house used to be a handsome Manor situated on its own. It has changed over the years into this small town where gold exchanged hands for real estate. That day there was a man sitting on his front porch enjoying sunset brewing potions on his patio. He noticed me and approached. I learned his name was Lord Black. That’s all I ever known him as. From that moment on I have served the Black family ever since. The Black family changed over the years. I was to do every bit of their dirty dealings; forced to launder gold, smuggle illegal items of dark magic that would have tarnished their reputation otherwise. I was to torture people who opposed their values and beliefs. Anyone caught trying to wrong a Black, I was to hunt them down, bring them here and make them face their comeuppance”.

Hermione thought that was the worst of it; she was wrong. Harry could tell he had treated Kreacher awful. He was burning with guilt and regret inside; he felt the need to reach for Kreacher himself.

“They would blackmail, kill even those who refused their beliefs. When they didn’t do it themselves, I was used for sport, as watching me torture and kill the criminal. Aside from my regular elf duties, torturing and killing, I had to listen to the family drone on about what it was to be a proper wizard or witch. Everything was blood driven. When I wasn’t being lectured on blood strength, lineage, or gold I was being used in other ways. The Blacks hated everything. When they hated something and there was no one to hold accountable, I was used for them to alleviate their anger. I would receive random floggings throughout the day for anything out of place.” _Smack…_ Kreacher slapped his hands together mimicking a beating, anytime something was wrong. _Smack… “_ The paper was late _”_. _Smack… “_ Owl’s hadn’t run”. _Smack…_ “Floors not enough polish”. _Smack… Smack… Smack…_

Hermione began wincing, as if she was receiving the horrid enthrallment of a Black through each of Kreacher’s clasp of the hands. She was empathizing for the elf before her. There was a certain beauty about the transformed elf she thought. Harry was speechless. He could barely manage to swallow due to the dryness of his mouth being held open in mournful manner.

Kreacher saw the horror etched in the beautiful faces of his masters and began to apologize.

“Mast-.” He trailed off seeing, Hermione slide across the rigid floor towards him on her knees with Harry following suit.

Hermione offered her hand again reaching out for the elf. Slowly the elf came from his deliberation and accepted. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione and offered his other. The elf extended his arm accepting Hermione's hand first, then Harry's.

As if Harry and Hermione were one, they felt the pain of Kreacher’s wretched past. They felt the mutual understanding of what Kreacher was; or used to be. Clearly, they could see why he was, the way he was. That’s all he has ever known. The Blacks brainwashed him.

They pulled him into a tight embrace apologizing for everything. Harry to the elf, the elf to Hermione, it was a continuous circle. It was surreal.

Kreacher was able to get a good look into the eyes of the couple. Having forgot that he witnessed a magical phenomenon days ago, he remembered they would need to feed as he saw the candy red irises of his new masters glowing red. Nevertheless, he was filled with joy at the harmonious moment the three of them shared.

“Madam…Sir… I see you will be requiring feeding. We need to make plans to go out today; and I am sure you have many questions, but for now you must drink this.” He gestured to the tray with the honey color liquid.

They looked at the empty glasses on the platter. Hermione reached for the glasses and pitcher but Kreacher stopped her.

“Madam, most delicate, and noble hands shouldn’t be filled with doing such mundane things” the house elf inquired. He hastily began pouring the glasses half full of the liquid. “It would be my highest honor to serve you”.

Harry felt the truth to what Kreacher was saying. He was feeling that hungry feeling again; however, it wasn’t for food. He couldn’t describe his hunger, but it didn’t feel as if it could be satisfied.

“Kreacher, what do you mean noble?” she asked. “I’m muggle born. According to you” she stopped herself and rephrased, “You have always considered me filth due to my muggle decent”.

Kreacher shook at the thought’s he remembered between Hermione and him from their frail past. “Yes Madam, but please understand, I was made to believe that way. I never meant to hurt you. Besides your not muggle born.”

He passed the glass of liquid to each of the couple. Seeing them eye the glasses apprehensively, he set their minds to ease.

“Honeywine” he said. Masters must drink. It will curb your hunger.

Harry had already lifted the glass to his mouth. Once the glowing liquid hit his mouth, his body’s hunger had subsided with a slight hint of space for more. It was delicious he thought. He could taste the bitter undertone of fermented grapes but was decadently complimented by the flavor of smooth honey. Most impressively Harry could taste the richness of the flavor. It was as if he was standing in the same vineyard the grapes were grown from. He could feel the taste of the rich soil of which they bared harvest. It was surreal. His senses were elevated. Even before it was poured when Kreacher entered the room, Harry smelt the fruity aroma being inhaled through his nostrils.

“Kreacher, what do you mean I’m not muggle born” Hermione asked in her soft girly voice?

“I can’t tell you I’m afraid” he said.

Hermione felt slightly crestfallen. Her head sunk a little before heard him say,

“But I can show you” with a mysterious grin ingrained across his face.

Both Harry and Hermione's hearts skipped a beat. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing. It was a lot to take in. So much had happened over the past hours.

Hermione was on tethers. Not only had she had her lovers cock thrusting into her mouth, she could potentially not be a muggle born. Not that there was anything wrong with being muggle born.

Kreacher cleared his throat, “scuse me Madam, but your pushing through your coverings” gesturing to her front.

Both Harry and Hermione looked down to see that one of Hermione's feminine breast indeed pushed through the front of her robe exposing the full front. Harry gave a little giggle but was to in awe over seeing Hermione's breast again to form any words. Hermione covered herself and adjusted the robe. No matter if she tightened it in the front, the rear would shift enough to bear the under side of her peach shaped ass. If she pulled it down, her tits would pop completely out.

Seeing his mistress struggle Kreacher said gently “Madam, I’m sorry; it’s the only suitable fabrics that I could find worthy of dressing the 2 of your pristine bodies in.” I assure you; I took the utmost care while handling your limp bodies.”

They stared at him in amazement. This wasn’t the same Kreacher from when they lived here from the Order of the Phoenix. He was modest. As he led them from the room, he apologized again.

“The house isn’t what it used to be. I am afraid this is about as good as I could do.” He said with an ashamed voice.

Harry was shocked. The house actually didn’t look to bad considering its previous condition from when Harry arrived the night after the war. As they lurked through the old house, you could tell there was an obvious attempt made to wax the floors, which were glossy in some spots, and so worn in the others, there would have been no point in in attempting. The heads of previous elf’s had been removed. You could tell the outline from the old plaques.

Most impressive was the kitchen. The once filthy chamber was now impeccably clean. Well as much as the old age would let it be. There was a fire dancing in the fireplace, hovering candles were burning, reflecting off the ceiling. Harry's Godfathers old and dusty grandfather clock stood gleaming with its movement whirring in circles. It was the best they ever seen it. They noticed on the table, another decanter of the honeywine on table pouring itself 2 more glasses and racing their way. They both found themselves starting to crave it. Also splayed on the table were 4 other Daily Prophets, and an old leather-bound book embossed in gold lettering with the words: “ _LeGranger”_

They approached the table and was able to clearly make out a tree and written directly below in small letters: _Blood-nobility Line_.

Hermione knew exactly what this was. It was a lineage book. She eagerly took a drink of her wine and sat it down on the dark, wooden table. Anxious, she opened the book and began to examine its contents. It was short. Really short. Only 2 pages. Inscribed within the book, were names. It listed their spouse, and any offspring along with any major accomplishments. Near the last page Hermione let out a squeal _“Eeek”_

Listed there on the last page:

_Herold Granger (Wizard Pureblood) – Married - Mione Granger (Maiden Name: Wyllt) (Witch Pureblood Original)_

It went on until the bottom of the page. Listed were many names who were given the classification as squib. But at the very bottom was listed Hermione's parents; also classified as “ _Squib” (Father Pureblood, Mother Mugge)._ Just below her parents Listed:

_Hermione Potter? Grainger (Witch Pureblood Original) –Married? Harry Potter (Wizard Pureblood Original)_

Hermione was shaking with excitement. She was of noble descent. Tears flooded down her face seeing her families name cataloged within this magical book. Blood filled tears, streamed from her face in awe. She was looking at Kreacher who was weeping along with her. Harry was excited for Hermione and knew what this meant. It changed everything in her word.

Something came over Harry. He could smell the tears of blood running down her face. It smelt as good as the very wine he was drinking. He longed to taste it. Unwrapping his arm from her weeping body, he reached up smoothed the bloody tears away. He rubbed the blood-tears through his fingers, longing to taste it.

Hermione looked over to Harry feeling ecstatic. He had no idea what this meant and how it would better their future together. This was forced from her mind as she saw Harry bringing his red stained fingers to his kissable lips. Kreacher let out a yell

“Master Harry! No!”.


	6. Blood Money

Blood-lust

By B.S Taylor

Ch 6 Blood Money

It was to late. Harry inserted the fingers with Hermione's blood into his mouth. It was better than the last time he tasted her blood. Once again, he could taste the magic that was with held within its viscous consistency. Harry could taste the sweet wine they had rapidly begun to consume. All off Hermione's lustful desire for him could be tasted, right there on the tip of his blood smeared tongue. Her feelings flooded into him from the small amount of her blood. It revealed everything she was thinking, every longing desire, her forever determined will to give herself to him. Everything she wanted, wished for, or desired; became his own destiny. He tasted her happiness from the contents of the leather-bound book. Generations of people absorbed into his bloodstream. Their trials, their tribulations became his.

Relishing in the blood, he was roughly brought back to reality by Kreacher’s frantic yells.

“Master Harry…! Master Harry!”

Somehow, Harry was barely able to snap out of his blood lusted dream. He was craving more of Hermione's blood. He had to have it. Searching her eyes for more, he was sadly let down. Apparently, he took it all. Feeling slightly thirsty again he took a drink from his goblet.

“I’m sorry hon, I don’t know what came over me” he said, looking at her in confusion.

She couldn’t quite understand why Kreacher was yelling or what Harry was doing. He was looking at her just before his apology in seductive manner that was turning her arousal back towards it peak. She couldn’t understand why he was apologizing.

“What’s wrong Love” she asked, as confused as he looked.

Kreacher was the one to speak, “He’s bloodthirsty. You and Master Harry are going to require constant, regular feedings” He had a pained look about him, as if he was afraid to tell them this.

They looked at each other. That explained the hunger they were feeling from within. It was calling for them. Nothing would be satisfied until they had it. Kreacher could sense the blood tenseness between two and pushed them another glass of wine.

“My young masters, I can explain everything later. However, we must work on getting you properly fed. It’s of the utmost importance.” He looked at the young couple pained for what they were about to go through. They have been through so much already.

“Kreacher shall finish repairing your clothes and we will leave straight away.” He had a determined look of pride written on his face that vowed to honorably serve his new masters.

“You mustn’t feed from one another yet. You are not strong enough to stop the destruction that happens from there.” There was a certain businesslike, warning in his voice. “After a few proper feedings you should manage to be able to drink from one another with constraint,” he said eyeing them both with a McGonagall like sternness. “The wine can curb the feeling but can’t sustain it.”

They took his warning to heart as he left the room for their clothes. This was the first time they been alone together since Kreacher’s Arrival. They couldn’t stop looking at each other practically hypnotized.

Hermione grabbed the book and hugged it close to her chest. Harry could tell she was happy.

“Mione”, Hermione smiled at Harry as emphasized her abbreviated name; “You need to go see your parents and spend some time with them” Harry said, offering caring words to fill her heart with his acknowledgment of what they read.

“Only if you come with me” she responded in a dreamily seductive voice. “I mean after all; the book says we are Married” she teased at him knowing this would get a stir out of him.

Harry saw her intentions of her romantic banter. Not to let her down, he teased back at her “My dick has been in your mouth one time, and you already want me to meet your parents?”

She giggled. She felt the warm wetness beginning to form in the folds of her tight cunt at his mention of her salacious actions. She looked at the clock. It was only 6:45 Friday morning. She thought of the names she would be called if anyone found out she had been drinking and sucking dick so early in the morning.

“Seriously Love; What do you think about the book saying we are married” she asked?

Remembering her dreams and desires from the blood fueled trance he was in, he felt how she did. He wanted it to happen. However, like her, he wanted to see the after math of the war.

“Babe…” He turned to face her entirety. “I want it as much as you, I just think it best if we wait till the aftershocks of everything happening. Hell, how long has it been he asked?”

Hermione took in his every word. She was impressed by how his voice had changed, how smartly he talked. He had an easy calm about him that made her lust for him more. She wasn’t yet aware the effect blood would have on her but could tell; that’s what her body was longing for.

“I don’t know” she said looking around for any trace or sign of the date or how long they were under.

“5 days” Croaked Kreacher’s voice from the door. He was holding the clothes from the night they got there.

“We been out 5 days” Harry asked taking the Hangar from Kreacher?

The clothes weren’t perfect but sure Kreacher tried his best. Harry realized he had never owned any clothes of his own. Hermione's was much of the same stature.

Kreacher gave a curt nod but didn’t speak. He was looking at the Owl that had arrived sometime while attending the linen.

“Master Potter, Madam Granger… Letter for you. It is a letter from the Ministry of Magic requesting your presence for an acknowledgement of life ceremony. It asks that you are formally dressed and arrived by 4:00 pm tomorrow evening. You have been invited as the personal guest of the Acting Minister of Magic, Ministry Treasurer, Acting Headmistress, and Chief Warlock of Wizengamot.”

Harry felt It again. It was Hogwarts all over. Faces swam before his eyes of those he couldn’t help. Death and destruction. That’s all he saw. He saw Hogwarts in ruins; bricks and mortar strew the ground, Room of Requirement on fire burning his sacred memories into nothingness, the cave-in on the back of the dragon at Gringott’s. He heard the screams and cries of help from the students he couldn’t save. It was overwhelming. He felt a tug of dread in the dwells of his stomach. He felt his heart pounding the cavity in his chest. He couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to see those people. Mcgonagall maybe, but everyone else could shove it. This wasn’t fair. Why are they doing this now? Why so soon? More faces of the surviving filled his mind. He didn’t want to be questioned. The thought of the questions he would receive made him clench his fist. Ginny came to light through this vision questioning him about Hermione. The thought of Ginny pissed him off and sent him over the edge. The red like screen flitted across his eyes as he thought of the girl, he so despised. Soft gentle hands began to stroke the back of his neck bringing him from the flashback.

“My love, what’s wrong” she asked with a worried voice?

“Nothing hon” he replied reveling under her glorious touch.

“Are you sure babe” she spoke softly through her pouty lips?

“Yeah, I’m just dreading going”. He knew it sounded bad and inconsiderate. Beginning to feel the thirst, he picked up his goblet and drank the wine surprised at Hermione's words.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into him. “I am to babe” she said, releasing a big sigh of dejection. “I keep seeing them, all of them. Their hopeless faces, our home in ruins.”

Harry could tell she was feeling the same things as he. He reached over and pulled her over to him in a tight embrace. Her scent was intoxicating. He could sit there lost in her forever.

“Everything will be all right doll. We have each other” he said in a comforting voice.

“My young masters, I must insist we get a start on our day as there is much to do.” I shall return when your dressed.” He exited the door preparing to depart the rundown house. He was beginning to feel a purpose again. A real sense of belonging. He knew how to take care of his masters for he knew the trials that awaited them.

They got dressed in the tattered clothes Kreacher provided them, unable to take their eyes off one another. Generally, this would make Hermione shy and embarrassed as she always got teased in the bathroom about her tomboyish figure. However, having Harry's eyes examine her naked body, got her aroused. It felt natural being naked in front of him. She caught herself teasing him with seductive movements.

He didn’t seem to show any bother with her gawking over his body. She failed to notice earlier; the masculine legs Harry had been sporting. As he was slipping on his trousers, she has able to get a view of Harry's firm looking bum. A large smile broke out on her face.

She bit down on her lower lip. Taking in the sight, shivers was shooting down her body sending warmth to all her extremities. She could feel it pooling in her loins. She remembered the same feeling in the summers, when she would watch the muggle boys play baseball in the field by her house. The tight pants that showed the definition of every muscle, sculpted the buttocks into magical wonders. It left the wandering feeling of what they felt like tight in your hands as you-… She wandered off thinking about boys buts and what she would do to Harry's at the first chance she got. Something within her urged her to reach out and poke his butt in a playful manner to satisfy that desire until the moment came.

She let out a playful, girlish giggle _“hehe”_. The feeling of Harry's ass did nothing to help with her hunger or lust. As she suspected; his ass was tight and firm. She began to think about gripping it while he thrusted in her mouth. She had been thinking about it since she couldn’t fit it all the way. Disappointed she couldn’t deep throat him, she thought maybe him thrusting would help. Feeling her hunger rising, she drank the wine, and continued to watch Harry get dressed.

His clothes were obviously to big, but none the less he got dressed looking at Hermione looking at him. It felt right. It wasn’t like in the locker rooms on the quidditch pitch; hurrying, so no one would see you changing from your quidditch robes. He saw Hermione looking at him getting dressed. It was apparent she liked what she saw; he painfully slow got dressed, teasing her with his every movements. She was staring at him. Remembering her teasing comment from earlier he jested at her.

“See something you like” he asked, as he ran his hand through his hair, making it fall and come to rest with his opposing thumb latched into his waistband revealing to her, the rest of his abdomen.

Hermione's cunt throbbed. He was seducing her, not that she didn’t welcome it. If he kept that parade of seduction up, she would have to forget not losing her virginity in Grimmauld Place. She would let him take her right then and there. Right on the “Black’s” kitchen table. She thought of Kreacher’s story at her wordless mention of the Black’s and thought against it.

Their barrage of provocation abruptly came to a halt by the return of Kreacher. Shooting mutually blood-lusted eyes at each other, they forcefully adverted their attention to the elf.

He was carrying 2 flasks, presumably filled with the wine they had been drinking. He handed one each to the couple.

“Here, tis will help while in public with your hunger” Kreacher said.

They were right. They opened the flask and peered inside to see the honeywine had been filled.

“Remember to replenish when you are low.” He added.

Harry took a long draw from his flask tasting the delicious contents within. He smacked his lips savoring its taste. Realizing he nearly emptied the container, he reached for the decanter on the table to refill.

“Blood hell Harry. You’re a wizard for Merlin’s sake” Hermione scalded him, seeing him trying to grasp the container to pour the liquid. “Use your wand.”

“You shouldn’t be needing it much more” Kreacher chipped in.

“You have gained the abilities from the legendary hallows. Once combined, the magical occurrences that take place between your wand and your body, become permanently infused to your magical infrastructure. Very rarely, will you need to utilize your wand” Kreacher informed them with starstruck eyes. There was an awe to his voice.

Sure, enough Harry was thinking of a refilling charm and noticed his flask instantly begin to fill. Both Hermione and he jaw dropped.

“Kreacher, how do you know so much about Harry and me new state of being” Hermione asked, as equally in awe with the elf’s knowledge.

“Madam, I shall explain everything, but we must get going.” Kreacher knew their hunger would be peaking soon.

They formed a plan to go to Diagon Alley to acquire necessities. Kreacher thought it best that they tried to be is inconspicuous as possible for the time being, until things settled down. They didn’t see how this was going to work; quite frankly they are having a hard time keeping their eyes off each other’s visually encapsulating body. How could anyone else.

Nevertheless, they decided that Gringotts was their first stop. They needed gold for the items they required. They figured the best way to go about getting there was to Floo from the kitchen fireplace to the Leaky Cauldron, since apparating wasn’t allowed directly into the alley. The three of them took to the center of the fireplace. Kreacher reached for the terracotta pot on the mantle and offered it to them both.

“I offer my sincerest apologies, as this is a filthy way to travel. Such honorable people shouldn’t be required to deal with such peasantries; but its for the best” he said looking at them with a look of sorrow.

They didn’t know what to say. It was different being treated this way by the elf who used to hate them so determinedly. Harry could tell that Hermione wasn’t quite sure about it but could tell, she enjoyed being addressed by such pleasantries.

The elf informed them he would travel first; to ward away any unwanted predators. Then Hermione would go followed by Harry.

1 by 1, they stepped into the fire and dropped the powder into the tickling flame. Each announced their destination. As the words left their mouth the felt the familiar falling sensation associated with traveling by the Floo Network. Tumbling through nothingness, they eventually landed in the hearth in the dim lit pub.

Kreacher did manage to clear them a landing but it wasn’t much. The pub was filled with witches and wizards they had never seen before. Some faces were familiar while others were complete strangers. Kreacher was a lifesaver to them. He was able to navigate them through the crowds undisturbed. Some of the witches and wizards in the pub were highly intoxicated yelling and screaming creating a ruckus. A few of the crowd managed to grab Harry and Hermione not realizing immediately who they were. They would latch- hold and beg them to rejoice for ( _Harry's defeat of the Dark Lord)_ with the rest of the audience, sloshing the mead from their tankards all over. This would enrage Kreacher; he could sense the unease from his masters growing to a panic. With a wave of his hands he would force the intruders away. They would look at the elf then, immediately to the captivating beings before them.

They would stand there transfixed at them both, eventually noticing the outline of the lightning shaped scar etched on his forehead. Murmurs of Harry’s presence started to circulate. _Harry's here… He doesn’t look the same… Did you see the woman he’s with...? Oh… My… God they are so hott… She’s so hot..He vanquished the Dark Lord… He’s soo Rich… Who’s that woman he’s with…? Long live Harry. He’s so hot… Luckiest man in the world…._ It went on and on.

Hermione was rather excited at seeing everyone ogle and praise her lover. Her womanhood began tingle with a warm sensation again. Seeing the powerful effect he had over the crowd, made her loins rage with lustful desire. She could feel Harry's power… Her Power. The people loved them. She wanted them to want them. Eventually the crowd backed off seeing their determined effort to make it to the door. A sudden rush of quiet came over the place before they made it.

Hermione's hand was on Harry's dragging him through the place. She could feel his grip tightening in her hand with extreme angst. Before they could get to the door, it seemed as if they were entrapped with all eyes on them. Meaningful stares were coming their way. They could smell the intensity of the atmosphere, hear the blood pounding through the crowd’s vessels carrying life. It was clear they were wanting some sort of comment from them.

Feeling Harry's growing anxiety, she took to the moment. Feeling the need to help Harry, she consoled the crowd.

She drug her fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ears exposing all of her beautiful face. Gasp were from awe or from the realization it was Hermione. She poked her chest out and spoke in her girly voice, “I know everyone is celebrating Voldemort’s down fall” there were some gasp from the crowd at the mention of the name; “And I know everyone is excited to see Harry” people shifted trying to get a better view. Many were simply tranced by Hermione's beauty.

She noticed the pull she had over the crowd; some of the crowd was seen shifting their trousers, while some envious witches glared. “However, Harry needs space and rest.”

She continued, finishing off the crowd. Harry was taking in all the people but noticed that they seem to be captivated by Hermione’s voice and beauty. Glancing across the crowd, he saw both witches and wizards entranced by her. Seeing a slight pep in her character, he could tell she liked being the center of attention. He liked watching them watch her.

Beginning to feel his thirst, he pulled his flask. He took a quick draw that curbed his appetite. Hermione finished her speech and no real bother came, other than witches and wizards patting him on the back as they exited.

Kreacher was boiling. He could be observed muttering “ _No respect… No common decency…. We will show them… How dare they disgrace their noble presence…_ ”. Many other atrocious things left his mouth, but they soon found themselves at the barrier to Diagon Alley.

Hermione didn’t have to pull her wand. She waved her hands across the bricks and the alley quickly came into view.

Seeing that nothing had changed much in the past week since the break in at Gringott’s, they set off on their way to the bank. They tried to keep their heads down as they made their way down the bricked alley; however, there was a certain magic it possessed that retained their attention. Eventually, they found themselves at the marble steps of the goblin-controlled building.

This time it was Hermione on the brink of a panic attack. Her vision flooded from the day with the dragon. As they entered the building, she about lost it seeing the cavity formed from a dragon coming through the floor. Still hand in hand with Harry, she knew everything would be ok for Harry was there. They approached the Head Goblin and told them their business. The goblin had a look of fury in his eyes as if he was about to refuse them. Afterall, they did just blast with their vault security with their dragon. Hermione was shocked to see Harry speak in a cool manner as the goblin quickly apologized.

“I understand your frustration, but I think it would be in the best interest of the bank to let us pass. As a matter fact, in the interest of your position, I would recommend you apologizing for question my intentions here.” Harry was amazed at his own words. He had never spoke like that to anyone. However, he was impressed to see the goblin was quick to retract his contempt. As they began to walk, Urlich, the new Head Goblin, insisted they were escorted for it was policy. Something came over Hermione that she felt when she was addressing the crowd back in the Leaky Cauldron.

“We don’t care about your policy” she said, as they made their way to the entrance to the dwellings below.

Harry looked at Hermione impressed. She was all for policy and rules, law and order. He started thinking he could get used to this kind of Hermione. Still hold hands she looked at him and spoke.

“Don’t worry babe, I’m not going anywhere.” She smiled at him, knowing exactly what just happened. They felt each other’s thought. They felt each other’s emotions. They took the cart down below. Harry had charmed it to go slower sensing Hermione's dread for the ride. Harry was enjoying the air whipping through his hair as he felt Hermione's hands and heard her begin to speak.

“Ha-Harry, I uh...” She was on edge ashamed of what she was about to say. “Uh, having left my parents… I erm…don’t really have any gold to buy the things we need.” Her head sunk looking at the floor of the cart as it came to a halt feeling embarrassed.

Harry knew where this was going. He smirked. This was the first time he was able to really share anything with anyone other than parchment and quills. He couldn’t be happier. He thought about the contents of his vault. It wasn’t just his anymore. He was amazed at the feeling his gold had over him, the effect of Hermione's gold.

They were getting out of the cart and unlocking his vault when he decided to respond.

“Love, don’t worry….” Harry loudly slammed the iron lock open and turned the handle to the door giving it a yank with his newly formed stature

Hermione's jaw hit the floor when the door swung open. Harry's grin overtook his face at the look on Hermione's as he spoke.

“This is ours.”

An audible, _“Oh my”,_ could be heard leaving Hermione's mouth. Her disbelief still couldn’t be expressed through her stutter and stammers. She found herself searching for air. She looked from the vault, to Harry. This repeated a few times. She could see Harry smirking at her with her lower lip in a flirty manner and clenched it firmly in her teeth. She felt her knickers get wet from the juices dripping from her twat. Not only because of the mountains of gold filling the chamber, but also from the boy who stood there before her who has never had anything for himself; and he wanted to share it with her. He selflessly sacrificed himself for her. She sat there in trance with the gold and being Harry's forever. He wanted to share his life, his love, and his money with her. She quivered with excitement. He wanted to give herself to him in its entirety. His fortune his fame. It was all hers.

She has had money before to buy things she liked, but not this kind of money. This was money, money. Fuck me money. Do what I want money with no regret. Years of investment laid within the cool drafty vault. As they walked into the chamber housing the round coins, it was overpowering. It was bigger than the Lestrange vault they visited in search for Horcruxes.

Harry had never actually walked more than 4 feet into his vault before, but he could tell what all this meant. He knew he was wealthy but not this kind of wealthy. Looking around, he had no idea how or why all this was his. Only thing he was ever told was that he inherited the Black fortune along with what his parents left him. He stood there lost looking at the shiny metallic objects. What did his parents do he wondered? How was it he could share this enormous wealth, with such an amazing person he thought as he saw Hermione's reaction to the absorbent amount of money at her disposal.

Kreacher watched the couple inheriting their wealth. He felt something he hadn’t felt in years. The muscles in his face tightened bearing a soft smile. He walked into the chamber and conjured two large bags passing them out respectively. He couldn’t think of more deserving people. As the bags exchanged hand’s he noticed a small room off to the side of the chamber. Hermione noticed it to. They both made way climbing over piles of gold with Harry shortly behind them.

When they arrived at the entrance Hermione burst with excitement seeing the tiny potion bottle sitting upon the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really trying to get the feeling of their wealth, power and future influence.


	7. Blood Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and leave feedback.

Blood-lust

By B.S Taylor

Ch 7 Blood Relief

Harry pressed into the room. Lining the walls, was an articulate arrangement of commemorative awards that were impressively displayed. Eloquent scrolls lay undisturbed, stacked like pyramids. As Harry walked around the room, he noticed hunks of gold that oddly resembled the hubcap sized currency he seen at the World Cup. Chalices, plates, and dishes of precious metals sat shelved with handless rags polishing them. Bowls filled with rubies, sapphires, diamonds and other gems, lay overflowing onto the floor. Positioned in the back of the room, was a small bookshelf that caught Harry's attention however this would have to wait. Hermione's hands found his as they approached the table. Hand in hand Harry picked up the tiny potions vial and read the label. _“Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion.”_

Hermione knew exactly what was on the table. Having used this potion many times, she started bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. It all made sense to her, though Harry was looking confused. Harry had never been told why he was so wealthy.

Felling her hunger starting to rise, she pulled her flask and took a draw.

“It’s obvious isn’t it” she said to him, hoping he would catch up.

Harry had no earthly clue why this potion was sitting here. He had seen some of the boys in school, after their showers using it but that’s about it. Why would it be here in his vault?

“Babe…what is this? I know it’s hair potion by why is it here in our vault” he asked quizzically?

At the mention of _“Our vault”_ , her heart doubled its size. Anxious to tell him more of his past, she started caressing his face with delicate hands.

“It’s your legacy Love; your inheritance.” She picked up the piece of parchment on the table and showed it to him. It was the original recipe for Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion. It listed all the ingredients, steps, boil times, and steep times. It was exquisite. The scribbled handwriting closely resembled Harry's. At the bottom of the page was clearly written _“Fleamont Potter”._

Emotions flooded Harry's body that he couldn’t understand. He found himself becoming angry. Lies. It was all a lie. Harry never knew where his wealth came from. No one had ever spoken to him about his family. He never knew what the Potters did for a living or even who his relatives were. He didn’t know where the gold came from that was surrounding him. There were list of inventions and creations in this room that Harry's family developed he never knew about. Orders of Merlin, varying from first to third class hung framed along the stone walls. Dumbledore had lied to him; kept all this hidden. Harry didn’t care about the money, but his birthright lay here before him. Everything he longed to know for so long. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Arthur, Molly, Ministers of Magic, there were too many to name. He was disgusted by the lot of them. How could they? Harry really was a chess piece being played at the will of others.

“There’s some missing” came the voice of Kreacher. He was flipping through the vault records examining its pages. He made way to the couple who bent to his level so he could show them the log.

Harry was flabbergasted. Not just at the balance remaining, but also the amount withdrawn or loaned against the past 40 years. Millions, hundreds of millions of galleons had been borrowed or taken from the vault. Seeing the names printed across the lines of parchment made his blood boil. His name had only been printed a couple times; actually, the only 2 times he had been to his vault. First time he was rushed by Hagrid, and second time, he was trying to prevent the Weasley’s from seeing. The remaining names were what infuriated him. _Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore…_ It continued. Names of witches he didn’t recognize had taken loads of gold. If it wasn’t Dumbledore himself, he was listed as the sponsor. Why? Why hadn’t Dumbledore asked? Why didn’t Dumbledore tell him about all this. Feelings of anger and hate started to fill his body. And Ron; Harry had never given Ron permission to take any money. Not 2 Million galleons worth.

Hermione was seeing the same thing Harry was, only it was more apparent to her what was going on. It seemed as if Dumbledore funded not only war efforts, but school efforts from Harry's account. She saw Ron’s name printed in the book. The red shimmer in her vision was back. How could he take from Harry; from her. Harry squeezed her hand tight as he spoke.

“My whole life has been a lie. People have hidden from me, stole from me, taken complete advantage of me my whole life. No more” he said, looking Hermione directly in the eyes. “We will get back what’s ours and write our own Legacy, making _“our”_ mark on history.”

She was able to subside from the ager she was feeling hearing her lovers voice; though it took a moment for the colored vision to go away. The way he was speaking was as if he was about to conquer an entire civilization. She looked around the vault at all the resources. He probably could she thought. She felt that pull in her loins again thinking about Harry, being in that kind powerful position. They will get back the rest. Not that they needed it, but because it was theirs. Harry was right she thought. No one would take advantage of them again.

Kreacher packed the bank logs into another bag he conjured, along with the items from the bookshelf. Harry instructed Hermine to fill both bags of money and not to worry about taking to much as they would be returning later. He had plans. But for the moment he needed to feed. They packed as much as they could and began to return to the surface.

They looked at each other on the way up with love in their eyes. Hermione was the first to speak.

“Its awful what they did to you love.” She kissed his hand feeling his words before they spoke, feeling his intensity from earlier.

“Its ok hon” he replied. He was thinking about all their money and what they would do. “What do you want to do now it’s all over?”

Hermione knew what he meant but right now she didn’t care. She only wanted him. She just wanted time with him. She leaned over and laid her head on his chest and said

“Let’s just take sometime off and be ourselves.”

Harry agreed with her as the cart was coming to a halt. They got out and suddenly stopped, speaking to the Head Goblin as they passed.

“I need you to make it of the utmost importance that 1) Hermione Granger is made a co-owner of vault 687 bearing equal rights and privileges as myself. 2) A separate account will be established under the account 687-1 I will send you the details of the owner shortly after I leave.” Harry's tone was curt and formal. He didn’t recognize the person saying them. Nonetheless, he liked the front he was putting up.

The goblin acknowledged Harry's demands and they left the building. Kreacher stopped them when they went outside. He looked around and looked back at the couple.

“Pick” he said. Anyone you want.”

They looked at each other confused before it dawned on them what was about to have to happen.

“Do we have to bite one of them” Hermione asked?

“In my experience, those who require blood for survival have found it easier to sustain by biting. You will need to consume a respectable amount that a drop or 2 won’t satisfy” the elf informed them.

“Aren’t there blood banks” Harry asked? He felt stupid as soon as the words left his mouth.

 _Thud…_ She punched him in the arm. “No silly, it can be replenished with a spell.”

Harry realized the inevitable. They were going to have to bite someone. Both on tethers, were relieved to hear Kreacher speak.

“Shall Kreacher find a witch or wizard for you to feed from” he asked. “I could get a member of the crowd to follow me and subdue them from there” he suggested.

Harry and Hermione contemplated this. They didn’t want to hurt anyone, but Kreacher had been telling them bad things could happen if they didn’t. They gathered and formed a plan. Once again, Kreacher would lead. He was going to talk to a witch or wizard along with Hermione, telling them they saw the great Harry Potter. They would then lead the chosen witch or wizard, to a side alley where Harry would be waiting to stun the pour soul.

Kreacher informed them that they had been drinking the honeywine all day, and it wouldn’t take much to sustain themselves. He thought it wise, that only 1 should feed from the person at a time as so to restrain the other from draining and killing the person.

Like clockwork, the plan went into motion. Harry positioned himself at the front of the alley, while Hermione and Kreacher disappeared into the crowd. Harry watched as they mingled.

Hermione and Kreacher walked into the crowd. Hermione could practically smell the blood pumping through the enormous plethora of people. They saw a group of unfamiliar witches and wizards that looked young and gullible. Positioning themselves just within earshot, Hermione improvised. She hitched her trousers up making the curves of her ass more visible and adjusted her bra, causing it to push her large breast further up and out. She made herself aware to one of the outsiders to the group and said, “Oh my God I think I just saw Harry Potter” looking at the boy in the eyes.

It was apparent he was absorbed in her stunning features but also heard what she said perfectly. She gave him a flirtatious smile and mouthed the words, let’s go see.

The boy was captivated by her looks and seemed as if he couldn’t resist denying her request. He eagerly followed the stunning beauty from the crowd.

Harry quite liked seeing all the looks his partner, his lover was getting from the crowd. All of them stood there staring at her; quickly adverting their attention when their significant others caught them looking. Women and men alike were dazzled by her angel like appearance. Many were to inebriate to approach her; or to nervous. He saw them emerging from the crowd and positioned him self at the back of the alley.

**

_She was hungry. The only thing she had eaten in days were, the scraps from the rubbage bins out back from the shops that started opening back up. The nights had been cool. The fires she did manage, only lasted a few minutes. She looked down at her broken wand in disbelief. Reaching in her pocket for the broken pieces of another, she began to cry. It was the only remnants she had left to cherish him from. Of course, she went back to wreckage and got them. How could she not? He was the only thing she had left and now he’s gone forever. She started to remember all the fighting, screaming, yelling and killing. She curled into a ball on the ground and fell over, weeping tears of agony and heartbreak. What was she going to do, where was she going to go? She pushed this from her mind as she heard hurried footsteps coming her way. Fear from the boys coming back that violated her the other night, made her quickly hide._

_She jumped in the closest rubbage bin and peered over the edge. She saw a stunningly beautiful, Harry Potter there with his wand out. As she slightly looked up, she saw an equally beautiful Hermione followed by a boy and small elf. Intrigued she watched, careful not to move and expose herself. She had seen this before. Her visions told her this would happen._

_**_

Harry thought of the stunning charm “ _Stupefy_ ” and it was sent flying down the alley. The curse made contact on the boy beside Hermione, making him slump unconscious. Knowing they wouldn’t have much time until a passerby saw, they set to work.

Kreacher stood guard on the alley to avoid anyone from intruding. He took the task to heart feeling most proud while monitoring the couple, making sure they didn’t kill the stunned wizard.

As they planned, Hermione would feed first. She was feeling nervous, but her bodies severe hunger was instinctively telling her what to do. Harry's reassuring words put her mind at ease. With nervous butterflies, she took the young wizard’s arm and bit into the fleshy portion just below the elbow. As she sank her teeth into the muscle, she felt the blood pool into her mouth. The taste was exquisite she thought. This is what her body had been longing for craving. She felt the wizard’s past becoming hers. The commonness of his existence could be tasted. She could tell he didn’t come from high nobility, wealth or public regard. His simple thieving nature could be tasted. Hermione could feel herself becoming full. Her desires began to flood back into her as she fed. She felt Harry's presence. The need to be with him enraged her womanhood. Somehow, she was able to pull away offering the flow of blood to Harry.

Harry watched his lover’s body carefully, ensuring she wouldn’t drain the wizard. When he saw her lift her head from his arm, he was struck with an amazing sight. He didn’t know if it had been the craving for the taste of blood again, or Hermione's sheer beauty with blood running from her mouth dripping down her face, but he fell in love with her all over again. The sight was one to behold. Hermione looked sexy with the blood staining her face. She had a certain satisfaction about her; like a little child who just learned something new looking for approval. Harry wanted her. Lusted for her body to be on his. Almost forgetting about the public indecency, they could cause, Harry took his place and sunk his teeth. The familiar feeling that was starting to become natural, filled him up. This wizard didn’t taste as good as Hermione did, but he would do. He was relishing the taste in his mouth full of blood when Hermione shook him. Not wanting to let go, he eventually managed to pull away.

“Love, we had enough. We need to get out of here before anyone sees” Hermione said.

There was too much truth to this to ignore. They quickly cleaned the blood from their faces and replenished the wizard’s blood. Once he was revived, Hermione touched him and instinctively thought of the memory charm to modify his memory. The wizard’s eyes flitted out of sight and Hermione quickly left the alley. As she was leaving, she thought she thought she saw the rubbish in the bin move but didn’t pay it any attention; for she didn’t want to get caught.

**

_She couldn’t believe what she just witnessed. It couldn’t be true. Her visions were true. This was the evidence she needed to confirm her theory. How could she be sure she thought to herself? She started to get out of the bin when the idea struck her. She could follow them and observe them to be sure. What would they think though if they found out, or saw her in the homeless state she was in. Determined to see if her visions were correct, she followed the beautiful girl. If her visions were true, everything would be ok._

**

They dissolved into the crowd asking Kreacher what the plan was.

“My young Masters, I think its time you finally enjoy yourselves and some well-deserved alone time. Remember to replenish your flask and enjoy your wealth. Ill be needing to acquire things for the house, so I’ll leave you young lovers be. Your feeding should sustain you for about 24 hours but be sure to keep a reasonable distance from people to protect yourselves. Your urge can overcome you and end up killing someone.”

They thanked him for the advice and gave him a bag of money. He was most grateful as they told him to get what he needed, and they would meet him later. As they departed from the elf, they looked at one another.

“What do we do” they both asked one another at the same time?

Looking at each other’s ragged appearance, they agreed they would go purchase new clothes first.

They had never been able to wander Diagon Alley freely before, but it was surreal. The Shops were either reopening, or under reconstruction from the wrath of the Deatheather’s. They decided it best that they stuck to the side shops rather than the main streets of the magical community.

Harry could tell Hermione was enjoying herself being seen arm and arm with him. They were getting looks of befuddlement as if they had never seen such beautiful people before. Generally, they were left alone, but every now and then people would recognize Harry. They would manage to shake them off telling them they were in a hurry and make way. Eventually finding a section of stores that looked rather cute and cuddly they decided to enter one.

When they stepped in, they knew this was a fancy place. Tiered, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, posters lined the walls with famous witches and wizards modeling the merchandised clothing. Tapes and rulers were folding and unfolding themselves, making alterations to the clothing on the shelves. Witches and wizards alike would step up to a rack, get measured by a ruler operating itself. Eventually they were offered a pair of the selection of perfectly hemmed clothes. There were attractive looking sales witches flitting about offering their assistance with the different items in the store. If there was an accessory you wanted, they had it. There didn’t seem to be a lack of styles or colors either. Hermione herself, seemed to be out of her element. All the choices were overwhelming. Eventually seeing them struggle, a young witch who was clearly up to date with the most fashion trends came and offered her help. Immediately she was entranced with the couple’s beauty. Eventually noticing who their customer was, she called another sales witch over who clearly been in the industry for years.

Shortly after they explained they had no clothes and a formal event to attend (the witch informed them the invitation was sent out to entire wizarding community), they had their measurements taken, and an arrangement of items zooming by in front of them.

As they sat there getting measured up, Hermione noticed the young witch helping them, checking Harry out. Feeling the urge to tease her lover she spoke.

“I think you have a crush babe” she nodded with her head, over to the witch.

Harry saw the girl look away when he looked up at her. She was within enough distance that Harry could smell the wetness in her knickers; it was divulging. Harry could tell her every thought’s, her every desire. He could practically smell her envy of Hermione. It seemed as if he could smell and feel everyone’s thought’s, hopes and desires. So could Hermione. He could tell that Hermione was picking at him once again. Noticing her prowl for a stir, he gave in.

“She’s nowhere as enticing as you love.”

Hermione giggled. She noticed Harry was being modest as usual. I mean how could the girl not look at him. Hermione looked around the store and noticed that all eyes were on them. Loving the attention and the feeling she was getting from it; she gave the crowd a show. She leaned over the chair and gave Harry a wild, passionate, face sucking kiss. She thrust her tongue into his mouth exploring the cavity with in. She felt his surprise, but eventually he unclenched and gave in. He was an amazing kisser. He knew exactly how to move his tongue and when to move it. His pucker of the lips perfectly fell into the groove of her mouth. She began to run her hands through his hair, pulling her face into his. It was bliss.

They were making out for a split moment aware of the store’s eyes on them, until the young witch returned. They stopped sucking each other’s face from being interrupted by the nervous girl. She gave them their clothes and they went into separate changing rooms to try them on.

Harry tried on his clothes noticing the fit was slim and comfortable with everything he adorned. Deciding that he would probably find a purpose for it all, he kept it all. He kept a nice pair of slim black trousers, a plain white V-cut t-shirt, and a matching black Jacket. He slid the trainers on that the witch matched for him and went back into the store front to face Hermione.

Hermione was in the dressing room trying on all her clothes. She noticed that a lot of the outfits were the same ones the beautiful witches were wearing, on the posters in the store. Most of the jeans had fashionable rips and tears in them. They were form fitting and tightly gripped her ass. The tops were a mixture of colors and varying cuts. Usually she wouldn’t wear such scandalous things, being very self-conscious of her body. But now, she wanted her body to be seen. She wanted people to see what they couldn’t have. Another devious thought crossed her mind. She called for the witch and hatched a plan in her head.

Harry was in the store perusing the vast array of fashion items when he saw a unique building across the street. It was named, “WitchWiz Luxury Stays.” He made note of it wanting to visit it when they left. He saw Hermione exiting the fitting room wearing the most risqué thing he had ever seen her wear. She was wearing a pair of torn black jeans that had more rips than fabric, a white, sheer see through top, that you could clearly see the designs of the, lacy patterned brassier she was wearing. Her sleek hair was pulled into a high ponytail that bounced with every step she took. As she rounded the counter, Harry noticed the tall set of heels she was wearing that brought everything together. The prick in Harry's new trousers bulged. Not ever having proper clothes before, he noticed that Hermione could see its distinct figure. She was grinning ear to ear. Feeling his thirst, he pulled his flask and drank as Hermione spoke.

“See something you like” she asked in her girlish voice?

Harry noted her tease and was unable to respond as the witch helping them, asked them for their money. Harry handed her the money and received his change. Hermione was quick to react.

“Here you go…” She handed the lady a stack of gold that was nearly the cost of the entire purchase. “That’s for you. You’ve been most helpful.”

The young witch named Leigh, flushed with gratitude and amazed at the amount.

Harry saw it was apparent, Hermione was flashing her status a bit but like the persona she gave off. It felt empowering to him. As they left the building with their purchases, Harry told her about the building across the street. She had never heard of it. So, they decided to go see what it was.

As they walked up, they were greeted by a middle-aged wizard dressed in dress robes.

“Checking in” he asked the couple? They looked at each other quizzically before it sunk in. This was a hotel. A nice hotel. Not like the ones Harry slept in with the Dursley’s back when he found out he was a wizard. This was an upscale place. They could see from the outside it was extravagant. White marble walls with water tricking through them. Bush lined fountains were immaculately trimmed. There were cherub figures guiding and pointing its visitors in proper directions. The floors were leaf stenciled in gold. Young witches and wizards walked about carrying belongings of others. They were immediately pulled in.

The Wizard at the door told them they had limited availability, and that they would need to check-in if they wanted accommodation.

Hermione had a sudden thought; She told them they would be checking in and asked directions to the lobby. Harry looked at her and asked about Grimmauld Place.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to sleep in a proper bed for a change” she asked? She gave him a nudge with a look he only ever saw from her one time before. It was apparent what she was hinting at.

Harry willingly obliged her request and followed her into the lobby. It was even better from the inside. Everything in this building was pristine. Platters of water and wine were floating through the air, stopping and offering itself to the guest. There was concierge at every pillar willing to offer their services. It seemed as if they offered everything. Fountains and benches were placed in the most elegant manner along the halls, offering reprieve to take in the sights. There was a lobby side bar that a few witches and wizards occupied. They got in line for the check-in desk and waited to be called.

As they were called, it was apparent that the witch couldn’t believe her eyes. Stuttering and stammering she tried to speak.

“Ma...Ma... How may I help you” she asked transfixed on Hermione's, well exposed cleavage?

Noticing her staring at her chest, she pushed it out a little further and gave a little chuckle of the throat.

“We would like a room for 2 please” She said in her girlish voice.

Adverting her eyes, she checked the logbook to see what was available. She scrolled through the papers and informed Hermione there were 6 rooms left; one of them was a Grand Suite, overlooking Diagon Alley with a private balcony. It cost a little more but that didn’t bother Hermione. She reached for a bag of the money but was refused by the witch.

“You can pay when you check-out she informed her. We just need to verify your identity. Now if you please, hand me your wand and we can get you into your room.

Hermione passed the witch her wand who performed a spell revealing Hermione's information; much like the way they did Harry's at the trial from years ago.

They verified Hermione's identity, and gave them the key to their room. As they made way through the building, there were many witches and wizards, along with their families, there for tomorrows ceremony. Eventually they made their way through the crowd, having to frequently drink from their flask. They could both feel their hunger rising.

Once they made it to the top floor, they were able to find their room. Hermione inserted the key and pushed open the door.

They were immediately greeted to a large, circular, modernly updated, high ceiling room. Pictures of mountains, valleys, and flowers were framed in dark wood. The walls were made of smooth stone, that emitted a soft gray color, perfectly contrasted by a dark marble floor. Purple drapes hung partially covering the windows, allowing the view of the alley below. It was breathtaking. The ceiling was enchanted to project a starry night sky. Harry looked at his watch, it was only 1:45 pm. Of all the features in the room, the overly large four poster bed stood out the most with its burgundy colored silk sheets, pillows that looked like clouds, and a duvet as plush as the ones at Hogwarts. They also noticed the garden style tub that lay just off to the right of the bed, leading to the balcony.

They looked at one another and grinned reading each other’s minds. It was time. This was the place it was going to happen. Harry dropped his shopping bags and grabbed Hermione, causing her to drop her bags next to his. He picked her up and cradled her in both arms and carried her over to the bed.

You could tell, sex was in the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its going to start getting darker next chapter. Trying to post tomorrow.


	8. New Blood

Blood-lust

By B.S Taylor

Ch 8 New Blood

Harry gently sat Hermione on the bed, seeing her eyes grow wide with anticipation. His heart could be heard pounding through his chest. The trembles from his nerves could be felt chattering across her delicate skin.

Hermione looked up at Harry standing over her with lust imprinted on her face. _“This is the spot where it would happen”_ she thought to herself. She wanted to feel her lovers body pressed against hers, his mouth on her mouth. Desire overcame her. She leaned up and grabbed Harry, pulling him on top of her.

Harry fell onto Hermione with his face coming to rest, just inches above hers. They were breathing hard, feeling the air escape from one another on their gorgeous faces. They took the moment to take each other in; getting lost in the soft caress and the gentle pecks Harry was giving her puffy lips. After each kiss, it left her longing for more.

Hermione reached her arms aside Harry's torso, grabbed his shirt, and began to lift it over his head. She saw his glowing tones, that contrasted each muscle, as his shirt was lifted over his body. Her hormones were raging deep inside her. As his shirt came off, she was able to authenticate her minds wanders, of what he must feel like. She found her hands touching his chest and feeling his pecs, with her soft smooth palms. They were tight and firm she found, as she tried to her dig her nails into him. She felt his hands slide up and down the outside of her legs, squeezing ever so softly. Her mind, body, and soul were in pure ecstasy. Soft, delicate fingers slid down his chest, making way to his sculpted abdomen. Her insides were tingling from the warmth of her aroused body. 

Harry's nerves were fluttering with excitement. He could feel his staff throbbing with arousal. Hermione's tantalizing hands, were slithering up and down his body, stopping at exactly the right spots, causing a sensual pause between them. Gasp of air lingered as their bodies egged them on. Hearing Hermione's pleasurable moans, he began to take off her top.

This was the first time Harry had the pleasure of removing a girl’s clothes. He didn’t think his pants could get much tighter. He helped Hermione sit up, watching her breast jiggle as she moved. When she was positioned, Harry grabbed the hem of her top, and began to lift it over her head.

It was apparent the feeding from earlier, had done its job. Desire, lust, passion, and sex could be felt flowing through them. Harry could smell her sweet arousal through the air.

Her skin was glowing the same way his was. He stood shirtless taking in the heavenly sight before him. Clearly this is what took Hermione so long in the changing room at the clothing store. Her brassier was most enticing. Dainty, sheer fabric clung to every subtle curve, revealing the skin through the thinness of the fabric. Positioned in the center, hung a golden clasp mimicking a miniature golden snitch, keeping her voluptuous breast, tightly in place.

His excitement could be seen in the boyish grin smeared across his face. He watched as Hermione crawled over to him, waggling her bum in a teasing manner along the way. As she stopped her seductive parade, she started to reach for his trousers looking him in the eyes. He couldn’t resist her. His eyes making way back to the golden clasp, he thought of an unlocking charm. Surprised, the clasp clicked, causing Hermione's bust to fall into its resting position. As her breast jiggled to a stop, her eyes grew wide at Harry's use of magic without a wand. She lusted for him even more at his powerful display of magic. Harry heard an audible _“Ohh”_ leave her mouth in surprise.

**

_She felt her body eating itself with hunger. She pushed this from her mind so she could focus and not be seen. “Just a little further she thought_.” _Soon, she would have the evidence she needed that everyone teased her over. How was it with everything that happened, that her “Gods” walked before her? She remembered the witch at the front desk saying, “Grand suite, private balcony”._

_If her visions were true, the “Gods” would bring piece to her internal war. She kept repeating the words, “Grand Suite… Grand suite… Private balcony…” Having a sudden idea, she set off before she got caught._

_**_

Harry's trousers couldn’t possibly bear anymore tightness. This was apparent to Hermione as she was fumbling with the button securing them to his waist. Harry's bulge could be seen growing, struggling against the fibers of his pants. She managed to unbutton them, allowing for a smidge of room.

Harry was remembering the fellatio he received this morning. He craved the same release he felt earlier. Realizing Hermione's feelings flowing through him, he could only imagine the release she was craving. Wanting to return the same pleasure, he set to work.

Harry's hands pushed Hermione back onto the bed in a directing manner. The force of Harry’s push, caused her knickers to become soaked with the juices of her pleasure. She looked him in the face with yearnful eyes. His manner was direct and authoritative. Propped on her elbows, she poked her lips out pleading for a kiss.

Harry climbed on top of her straddling her angelic figure. Brushing the locket of hair from her face, Harry leaned in and kissed her petitioning lips. He pecked his way from her lips, to her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

He reached his hands down as he was sucking on her neck, and began unbuttoning, her pants. He heard Hermione suck in air with a shock of pleasure, from the gesture of his hands. As he pulled down the zipper, he paused the torture he was unleashing on her neck, to catch a view of her knickers being exposed.

The cold air touching the trace of moisture left on her neck from Harry's mouth, gave her an irritating pull of longing in her womanhood. The urge caused her to grab him by the back of the head and forced him to concentrate kissing the hotspot on her neck.

“Don’t stop” she moaned into his ear.

Feeling the vibrations of Hermione's voice, sent his hormones into overdrive. For this being his first time with a woman, he expected more nerves. His celestial instinct had taken over. He knew exactly where to touch, where to rub, the perfect amount of pressure to apply.

He slid his hand into Hermione's pants, feeling the same sheer material that her, skimpy brassier was crafted from. He could feel the patch of fuzz between the fabric, and his hands. He let out a growl of pleasure into her ear, as his hands started to wander. He kissed down her neck, onto the to the top of her beating chest, dragging his front teeth along the way. Feeling the grip tighten on the back of his head, confirmed his erotic attempts.

The sensuous feeling of her lover’s teeth being raked across her breast, shot sparks of energy through her body. The feeling of her partners mouth kissing and sucking her sensitive boob was wonderous. The tickle of his stubble was almost to much. Suction from his mouth, pulled succulent portions of her breast between his tongue and teeth, leaving pink marks as he released, causing a pleasurable sting. It was bliss. Her cunt began to throb as Harry's hands started to make their way into her intimates. Her breath hastened as his hands slid over her small patch of hair.

His mouth was at her abdomen as his fingers felt the top of her slit. As her slid his hand further, he felt the tight fold of her dripping wet twat. His cock bounced against the front of his trousers. Juices leaked onto his fingers making them wet with her arousal. He applied a moderate amount of pressure and began to massage her adolescent pussy.

Hermione's moans filled the air as Harry began to play with her twat. He had made his way back up to kissing Hermione's mouth while he worked her womanhood. He started in a circular pattern, with his hands feeling her wetness spread all over. Eventually, her lips were parted and he found himself focused on her clit. Her response to his back and forth movements, caused her to begin grinding into his hand applying more pressure. Harry could feel her body beginning to tremble. Not wanting to make her cum to soon, he came to a slow halt and began to remove her pants. Not intending to remove her panties, they ended up coming off with her trousers anyways, exposing her barely parted lips to her young snatch.

Harry had been craving her taste, ever since he touched her tightly folded pussy. He took the hand that was covered in her juices, and licked it, relishing her taste. It was almost as good as the blood they drained from the young wizard earlier. Eagerly wanting more, he grabbed her at the fold of her legs, and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

He dropped to his knees between Hermione's spread legs, leaned forward, and took her against his lips. His face became instantly covered in her excitement. Her taste was sweet, but he could taste the tones of the wine they had been consuming all day. She was squirming into his face, causing his tongue to explore its folds. He lapped away with his tongue, absorbing and adding to its wetness. He found she loved when he flicked her clit repeatedly with his tongue. He continued assaulting the depths of her sex with his tongue, as he brought a finger up, and began to insert it into her. He ran it around the entrance of her virgin hole, lubricating it with her dripping juices. He massaged for a minute, eventually lining himself up, and pushing forward into her anxiously awaiting twat. As soon as his finger entered, he felt her clamp the muscles to her tight, teen pussy around his soft finger.

Hermione felt Harry's finger start to fill her up. She let out a loud _“Mmm”_ as he pushed forward. As good as it felt, she knew she wanted more. She knew Harry's magnificent cock was much bigger and likely to hurt. She started to rock her hips, meeting his thrusting hand. Whenever Harry's finger hit as deep as it could, there would be a slight pause where she would press harder into him, trying to push his finger deeper. They kept this up for a bit causing her moans to get louder. She let slip, a scream of pleasure, when he slipped a second finger in. His fingers were much bigger than hers, she could feel it stretching the walls of her pussy wider than it has ever been. Feeling close to her climax, she looked at Harry seeing his head between her legs moving and working her sensitive clit.

“Love…” she moaned. When he looked up from between her legs, she knew it was time. Seeing his face soaked with her juices, drove her lust to the edge. She looked at him with begging eyes.

“Take me…” she squeaked, in a nervous girly voice. This was the moment that she had been longing for all day. She wanted him. She wanted to feel him deep inside her. She wanted him to take her body to claim as his. She wanted him to mark his territory; fill her with his hot, sticky load, that she denied him from doing earlier.

Harry eagerly stood up and gracefully slipped off his trousers, hearing Hermione's begging plead. His erection sprung forward as stiff as a board. Nerves coursed his body for he knew, he was about to not only give but take the purity of 2 beings. He lubricated his shaft from spitting in his hands. He generously coated his girth, preparing to lay claim her body.

If nerves hadn’t set in before, they did when she felt the tip of Harry's dick, sliding the length of her slit; ever so slightly parting her lips. She felt the head of his enormous cock, graze her clit, causing a rush of sensations in her loins. She twitched, lining the head of Harry's dick up, with her anxiously awaiting hole. Feeling as ready as she ever would be, she looked into the eyes of the boy she loved so much and prepared to give herself to him. She squeaked

“I’m ready.”

Harry took this as his cue. He spoke the words “I’m yours” as he slowly pushed his hips forward. Just the push, breaking into the walls of Hermione's young cunt, about sent Harry over the edge. As he pushed forward, he felt himself stretching walls of her tight teen pussy. He saw her hands tightly clench the sheets, as she was being forced to take his length. Her head flung back, arching her back slightly off the bed; causing her breast to thrust up in the air. He bent over, laying across her body with his face coming to rest aside hers. He seductively whispered into her ear as he cupped her breast in his hands.

“I Love you Hermione.”

“I love You Harry.”

Hermione was lost. She could feel herself contracting around Harry's large erection. It was painful, but not overbearing. As she got used to his girth, she seemed to loosen up, and enjoy the pleasurable feeling that was starting to come with him inside her. She was able to fight back the tears of blood as he penetrated deeper. Eventually the feeling of complete pleasure took over. He began to set a pace that already had her moaning loudly.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long. The feeling of Hermione's juices as he slid in and out of her tight pussy, was enough to start making him feel the pull in his balls. He took Hermione's words to heart when he heard her softly moan, _“harder”_. He could start to feel her grip tighter, around his over sensitive member. As he thrust harder into her, it caused a smacking sound between Harry's waist and her big round ass. He was happy to hear her yell, “I’m about Cum”, in her girlish voice, echoing the room. The only thing Harry could manage was a loud moaning, _“Me too.”_ He thrust harder into her feeling her clench tight around his rod, erupting in a body shaking orgasm. Harry watched her eyes, roll into the back of her head as she released her energy onto him. The flow of her cum started to leak from her lips, sliding down his cock. He could feel it at the base as he put his dick, deep inside her. Still feeling her gripping him like no tomorrow, he gave one more, deep thrust, pausing as he shot his hot, sticky cum deep into her womb.

Hermione was in utter bliss, lost in the pleasures of her orgasm. She felt her body convulsing as her lover emptied his seed deep into her body. Her legs were weak and trembling; nerves were fried from all the excitement. Her pussy began to leak Harry's generous load. Even though he was finished cumming, she could feel his cock still pulsating inside her. She had a strange sense of fullness. Wanting to see her partners eyes, she looked up to see him still relishing in his own climax. She took ahold of his wrist and pulled her back on top of her, onto the bed. As he fell, she winced as his cock came out of her overflowing pussy.

Harry's body was quivering as he fell on top of a sweaty Hermione. The feeling of her their naked bodies pressed into one another was pure harmony. They laid there looking at each other with dazed expressions. Not giving one another the chance to speak, they began to make out starting the arousal all over.

**

_She could feel the exhaustion from climbing up the side of the building to the balcony. She was positioned just at the opening, taking in what she just saw. What she just witnessed though, was beautiful. Unlike anything she had ever seen. Ever felt before. Had she of been not covered in filth, she would have probably touched herself, like she did in the dorms at Hogwarts when no one was watching. Seeing the to divine beings before her made her lust for them. Was it wrong she thought? To want adults who were out of school and more accomplished. Her vision took over her. It was speaking to her. Filling her body with harmony. Showing her, her path. As fast as it came it was gone. She knew what she was doing was right. How did she go about approaching them, giving herself to them, as their worshipper? How would she give her mind, body and soul to those she worships the very ground they walk on, and air they breathe? How could she explain what they mean to her?_

_She watched as Hermione, exposed with all her glory, climbed on top of Harry and straddled his enormous cock. Even from here she could tell it was big. She watched as Hermione sat, taking Harry deep into her pussy. Watching Hermione fuck Harry began to make her tiny little pussy throb. She continued to watch Hermione ride Harry, bouncing up and down on his dick, moaning loudly into the air. Harry had begun to squeeze her ass making her long for his touch. She longed for Hermione's lips as she watched her kiss Harry. Her hand began to rub her twat through the outside of her trousers. She found her tiny clit and began to focus on it; having to apply more pressure due to her stained, ripped up pants. Harry had begun to squeeze Hermione's peach shaped ass, causing her rosy cheeks to spread, and flash her tiny asshole. She was lost in massaging her pussy when a loud moan escaped her mouth. She hadn’t realized that she had stepped into the room. Hermione's head jerked back and was staring at her in surprise._

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing chapter 9 tomorrow which will be significantly longer. Please bear with if it takes a day or 2 to post. Would love to hear your feedback.


	9. The King & Queen

Blood-lust

By B.S Taylor

Ch 9 The King & Queen

“Luna…!” Hermione screamed in surprise.

“I’m Harry” Harry said, wondering the reason for her sudden stop of bouncing up and down on his engorged shaft. He saw Hermione looking over her back. Vividly enough, there was a filthy, grimy Luna Lovegood standing at the exit to the balcony.

Hermione didn’t know what to say or do. She was feeling a mixture of emotions between Harry's dick throbbing in her, pushing against her cervix; and the wreck of the little girl standing there watching them. She had a sudden rush of excitement from someone else other than Harry, seeing her naked. Feeling it decent that she covered up, she pulled the sheet from the bed, and wrapped it around her body as she dislodged Harry's cock from her twat.

Harry sat up to take in the room. What felt like a lifetime, had only been forty-five minutes? The sun hadn’t even begun to set yet. He searched the room for a clock and found it was only 2:30 pm. He looked at Luna. Her usual blonde hair could barely be made visible from all the dirt. Her clothes were heavily stained and ripped. The jeans she sported, were falling off her hips and heavily tarnished, from sleeping on the earth outside. He could tell something was wrong with her. Watching Hermione slowly walk to the girl, he listened intently to what she had to say.

She was looking at Luna with a heavy sense of compassion. _“What happened to her she asked herself? Why is she so dirty? Where’s her dad.”_ It just struck her. Hermione had a quick, vivid flashback. She remembered seeing Luna’s dad fighting in the battle. She remembered the housing blowing up from the horn she set off inside. Hermione begun to feel helpless for the girl. She felt guilty of blowing up her house. Surely the Deatheater’s took all her money as well.

“Luna what happened? What’s wrong” she asked, worried for her.

At Hermione's words, she began to break down and cry. She slumped to her knees and buried her hands in her face. She didn’t know what to say. What to do. It hit her most when she felt Hermione's consoling arms wrap around her, in a motherlike way. She found herself burrowing and nesting into Hermione's arms.

Hermione looked over at her lover on the bed, staring in a state of confusion. He motioned with his arms to her, as if to ask what was going on.

“Luna… Erm…Whenever you’re ready to speak, I’m here to listen” Hermione said, with great concern for the girl in her arms. It took the girl a few moments but was able to get out through her sobs.

“Every, everything is gone. Dad’s gone, mums gone, house is gone.” She cried harder than ever at mentioning her parents.

“I have nowhere to go she continued. People see me for what my father’s name was. They only see me as the silly little girl, whose dad ran the _“Quibbler”_. I’m a joke to everyone for what I believe in. I have nothing” she sobbed, nothing. She cried a little more, trying to find the encouragement to tell the girl about the boys who raped her the other night.”

Harry had been trying to reach for a towel to cover up in, when he fell from the bed, causing a loud commotion. Looking over at the girls kneeled on the floor, he yelled in pain

“I’m ok.” They were not paying any attention. He managed to get his lower half covered with a towel and walked over the girls on the floor. As he approached, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“One of the wizards had my hands magically bound to the ground, as the other started to rip off my clothes” she was saying, barely able to speak due to the hysteria.

“The boys kept touching my cunt, and my breast, telling me the things they were going to do to me. They kept calling me a homeless freak and spitting on me. Every time I yelled for help, one of the boys would slap me hard in mouth; telling me if I did not shut up, I would get even worse. They violated my body at their will. They took turns using me for their pleasures. I kicked and tried to scream. Eventually, one of shop owners opened the door and they ran. Feeling their curse break, I ran, as I had already got caught stealing food from the bins there earlier that day.”

Harry and Hermione both were irate. They wanted to catch the wizards who took advantage of the little girl before them. They felt a pull of empathy for what she was going through, not having any family, or anywhere to go. However, it didn’t explain why she was here.

“How did you end up here though Luna?” Harry asked.

“Earlier, I was in an alley looking for scraps and I saw Harry standing there.” She looked at them both. “Both of you have changed” she added, in a dreamily voice looking at Harry's bear chest, and Hermione's sheer draped body. They could tell she was mesmerized by them each.

“I saw Harry stun someone and watched as you fed from him. My visions have been growing stronger as of late and they told me, “ _I would the witness the feeding from the_ _dwells of the dark, that offered the peace to her. The Nargle’s would be able to lay in a final rest as their human, immortal, equivalents would walk before her. They instructed me to offer myself and its entirety to them, once they took their physical form._

She snapped out of her dreamlike state and looked at them both as if she couldn’t believe her eyes. Taking in their bodies, she leaned forward kneeling, face pressed against the ground in a rejoiceful worship.

Harry and Hermione were dumbfounded. At a loss for words, Hermione whispered to Harry.

“Babe…. What do we do? We can’t leave her like this. Not after everything that has happened.”

It was apparent to Harry from Hermione's voice, that she wanted to take Luna in and care for her. Harry looked into the eyes of his lover. Seeing her pouty lips with begging eyes like she just found a stray puppy, it was hard for him to resist her.

“Luna… Do you want to come and stay with Hermione and I?”

She looked up from the ground not believing her ears.

“You mean like… Live with you?” Her body was bursting with excitement. Her own deities offering her reprieve in their own graces. How could she resist their offerings? It would be an insult. She was theirs. She wanted to completely devote her mind, her body and soul to them. Their wish was her command. She wanted to fulfill all their desires, no matter what it took.

“It would be my honor to come and live you” she said.

Harry started to have a flashback from all the fighting. He started seeing how children lost their parents, had no where to go. He felt for the broken girl. He wanted to help her; to care for her and make sure some asshole didn’t hurt her again. He reached out and touched Hermione's arm, letting his emotion magically flood into her. She looked at him with a nod of agreement. As Harry helped both the girls to their feet, a thought struck in his mind.

“Kreacher” he said out loud. 

As Harry waited for the elf to appear, he looked to Hermione and gave her instructions.

“Get Luna cleaned up. Let her soak in the bath. I need to go take care of a few things. Meet me at the clothing store we went to earlier in 2 hours.

_A_ loud _“Pop!”_ , was heard and the elf appeared in the middle of the three.

“Master Harry, is everything ok” the elf asked thinking something was wrong?

“Yes… well it will be” Harry said hurriedly. “Hermione and I have been thinking, and we don’t think Grimmauld Place would be suitable for us to live anymore. We know you have been there a long time but, it is about time we move on.

Kreacher couldn’t believe his long ears. He was finally getting to leave that wretched fucking house. He gave an enthusiastic nod and looked back into his eyes. Anxious to hear what else Harry had to say, he paid close attention.

I want you to travel to Hogsmead and acquire a room for three. We will meet you there tomorrow afternoon before the ceremony. Please have plenty of that delicious wine available and bring some here as well. We will be staying the night; and here take this.

Harry walked over to the parlor table, grabbed the quill sitting there, and scribbled on the piece of Parchment.

_Gringotts Bank_

_To: Head Goblin_

_Regarding my request earlier, please transfer 1,000 Galleons into vault 687-1 immediately. The elf, Kreacher Wyllt Black Potter, shall bear full ownership. Please continue to transfer 25 Galleons weekly for services rendered to Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger._

_Signed_

_Harry Potter_

He handed the parchment to the elf, whose eyes filled with tears. We want you to have this as something to call your own. Once you finish the task please take the rest of the time to enjoy yourself until we meet tomorrow.

The elf tried to refuse but it was useless. He was humble. Kreacher looked at both his masters and bowed as he spoke.

“I Kreacher, devote myself under witness to faithfully, and loyally serve My masters Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I will obey all wishes and commands, without hesitation and hold them in the highest regard. I will never speak ill of my masters for their noble image of the utmost importance. I will protect their sacred blood as if it were my own. Forever more, I give myself to you as its servant.”

As he spoke, they could feel his fidelity bind to their bodies, giving himself over to them. Hermione didn’t quite know how to feel. Seeing the elf pledging himself to her changed her mind in the slightest. They really did live to serve. Her loins throbbed at her lover’s notion to pay their servant. It felt ok. She looked at the elf and a surge of compassion emitted through her.

Harry bent down, hugged the elf, and said, “Were going to change the world”.

The elf nodded and set off to accomplish his task. With another loud _“Pop!”_ he was gone.

Harry looked at the girls with a glare of determination.

“Get her cleaned up and fed.” He was looking at Hermione nodding at Luna. Go back to that clothing store and get her a new wardrobe. Meet me outside in 2 hours when your done.

Hermione didn’t dare question her partners commanding words. Something about him bossing her around began to arouse her womanhood.

Harry forgetting all modesty, walked back to his clothes, and begun to get dressed, with a mix of emotions flowing through his body. Sorting his plan out he started to get dressed.

Luna was still in disbelief when Harry stopped talking. She was taking a minute to reflect on what had just happened. As reality came back into view, she saw Hermione pointing her wand at the large, garden style tub, filling it with steaming hot, bubbly water. She glanced over at Harry whose towel had hit the floor. The sight of one of her gods naked before her was exhilarating. She didn’t know whether to go offer herself to him or look away. He looked much older, much more handsome than he used to, Hermione too. She felt the slit in her dirty trousers start to get wet again.

Hermione was testing the water she was running for the right temperature. She looked back to tell Luna that it was ready, when she saw her staring at Harry's naked body, pulling his trousers up. At first, she got upset seeing someone else looking at her partner naked. That is before she felt her cunt throb. She found, quite enjoyed seeing Luna eye fucking her partner. Having always felt a soft spot for the eccentric girl, she observed her. She found herself wondering what the petite little girl looked like. Her mind got lost in scandalous thoughts about the girl younger than her. She looked at Harry. A twisted thought occurred in her mind.

In a voice that only Luna could hear, she teased _“See something you like sweetie?”_ Her voice was soft and sweet, trying to be playful.

Luna felt her face flush red. She had been caught staring at her friends, at her grace’s lover. Nervous to see how mad Hermione was, she looked at her only to catch her smiling at her with a devious grin.

Dressed, Harry made his way back over to them. He looked at them both as Hermione was starting to get Luna prepared for her bath.

“Luna, stay close to Mione. She won’t let anything else bad happen to you.” When he finished, he gave another nod to Hermione; motioning for her to watch out for the little girl.

With a turn of his heel and a slight _“pop”_ he was gone.

As he landed from apparating out of the room, he actually didn’t know where he was going. His feelings of anger and hate raged through him. He had to get out of there. Flashbacks started to come and go making him lightheaded. He pulled his flask from his jacket and took a mouth-filling draw, remembering to refill as he went.

Eventually, he was able to calm his nerves. As he looked around, he noticed he was in the streets of London. Passersby were walking with intent and purpose. Cars were zooming around him. Alleys were full of kids playing ball games. He started to walk. He had to get away from everyone for a bit. As he walked, he was able to decompress from everything happening. He found a nearby park bench and thought about what he said earlier. He needed to find a place for Hermione, Luna, Kreacher and him to stay. As he remembered the vast amount of gold in his vault, he remembered the witches and wizards in Diagon Alley that sold real estate.

After sitting at the bench for a while, he decided he would go back to Diagon Alley and see what was on the market. He found a nearby dumpster and hid behind it, ready to return to the magical world. With another turn of his heel, he was gone.

**

Hermione was repairing clothes, sitting on the bath outside of Luna. They hadn’t spoken much since Harry left. Sensing that she may have scared her with her comment from earlier, she spoke.

“Everything alright sweetheart?”

Luna nodded her head looking at her with awe.

“You know I’m not going to hurt you right?”

Luna nodded enthusiastically and said, “I know.” A soft girly smile, revealing her brilliant white teeth, was given to affirm her words.

“And you know you can talk to me, right? You can tell me anything. We have always been honest and open with each other and I’m here for you” Hermione said in her caring motherly voice.

Luna didn’t know where to begin. Starting to speak, she told Hermione she mourned for her father, but she was elated that she found Harry and Hermione. She told her that before her father died, he had always told her to follow the wrackspurts; that once she did, she would find where she belonged in life. Since the battle, that’s all she did; follow the wrackspurts. They led her here.

Hermione couldn’t find it in her heart to stop the girl. She was so battered and broken already.

Luna continued, “My whole life I have practiced the teachings of my father. He taught me to worship the magical beings I, and few others believe in. The Nargle’s have spoken to me. They are a part of your new life Hermione whether you want to believe it or not. Their very magic flows through your veins. Harry is the King Nargle with you as his Queen. Even prophecies have been made at your immortal existence.”

Hermione searched for the truth in the matter. There was the chance she could be right. Afterall, there were no known immortals until today. She continued to listen to the girl as she felt something in the pockets of the ripped pants.

“I have waited my whole life to be in your presence, to offer myself to you and your other half. Since I can remember, I have enslaved myself to the King and Queen. I have taken sacred, magical vows, to obey all their wishes and commands.”

“Lunaa…” Hermione said, drawing out her name in a slightly embarrassed voice. “It sounds like you are swearing yourself over to me.”

“Well… I sort of already did” she said, in her sing song voice. “Years ago, when I came to believe.”

Hermione had found the broken pieces of Luna’s wand stashed in the pockets of her, now mended trousers. She sat them on the edge of the pool for Luna to see, wanting an explanation. Before Luna had begun to speak, she found herself wondering what it would be like; to have this beautiful little girl _“Enslaved”_. Afterall, she did say it herself.

“It broke when the boys took…” she stopped; hearing Hermione making a _“Shhh”_ sound, forcing air through her teeth, putting a finger over her lips.

Hermione grabbed her own wand and pointed it at the broken fragments. She didn’t know what made her do it, but her body instinctively told her to. She muttered a lengthy incantation under her breath, watching the wand repair itself, as Luna gasped with surprise.

“It’s ok’s you poor little thing. We won’t let that happen to you ever again.” Feeling the strike of deviousness again, she stood up, and let her sheet fall to the ground.

Luna watched as Hermione began to step into the large, round tub. She had seen Hermione naked in the showers before, but her body looked more developed than she remembered. She watched as Hermione sunk into the water and came to face her. A warm feeling released inside her. She was sharing the same bath as the gorgeous Hermione, Harry Potters girlfriend. She felt Hermione's soft hands on her arms, turning her around making some of the bubbles pop.

Hermione had begun to wash the filth from Luna’s blonde, stringy hair. She had put a dissolving charm on tub to get rid of the dirt and grease as it hit the water. She started at the top, massaging the accumulation of dirt on her scalp, away with the tips of her fingers. Soft _“Mmm’s”_ of pleasure, could be heard escaping Luna’s mouth. Once she was satisfied of its cleanliness, she began to brush her fingers through the strands of her oily, greasy hair, restoring it to its original color. She summoned the soft, porous sponge, positioned on the ledge of the tub, catching it in her hands. _“I can get used to this; magic without a wand”_ she thought. She soaked the sponge in the hot bubbly water, bringing it up to the back of her neck.

**

Harry drank as he emerged from the Leaky Cauldron. Capping his flask, he thought to himself _“Where is Kreacher when you need him”._ Harry was happy that he had Kreacher in his life now, he found himself thinking. Happy things were on the mend and ready to go back down the alley to meet Hermione, he made way. As he walked, he noticed the streets were packed full of witches and wizards. Even more than earlier. Keeping his head down, he walked down the alley. Many shops were beginning to open again since this morning. One that stuck out, was where he bought his first broom; Quality Quidditch Supplies. Having not flown or even seen a broom in what felt like weeks, he entered the store.

Not much had changed since Harry's only other visit to the store. Brooms sat on display with highly polished handles. Snitches zoomed about causing a buzz. Trunks of Quidditch sets lay open with bludger’s trying to escape its shackles. Almost anything related to flying, could be seen here. A few witches and wizards were perusing the items, giving him looks of jealousy. Immediately after a few looks around, Harry had an idea he was anxious to discuss with Hermione. He exited the store and continued making his way back to Hermione and Luna. Few times, had he ever been able to have no worry, and freely walk the streets of Diagon Alley. As he walked, he saw many things he wanted. Resisting the urge to buy everything, he pressed forward until he came upon a unique store front. Seeing the vast array of items, he went inside.

**

Hermione had finished scrubbing all the grime from Luna’s back. Luna was standing in the middle of the tub with her back facing her. Her arse was just covered by the water, exposing the top of her petite little cheeks. She reached up and wrapped her arms around the girl and begun to sponge the front of her body.

Hermione was lost in the sight of Luna’s fragile body. It was clear she hadn’t eaten in days. She could see the skinny definition in her torso. She stood up, reached her hands around the tiny blonde girl. She began to sponge the front of her wet, naked body, revealing the pasty white skin that the young girl bear. She gently patted her delicate skin, ensuring the removal of the grunge she has acquired since the battle. Hermione could feel Lunas arousal as the water began to ripple from her movements.

Luna was lost in the subtle sponging that was caressing her skin. She began to moan as Hermione cleaned her body, with a tender touch. She couldn’t help herself. No one had ever touched her like this before. Unless you count the assaulting manner from those vile boys. Hermione's hands felt right. She leaned back, falling into Hermione, who embraced her while she cleaned the front of her body. She was more aroused than she had ever been. She could feel herself leaking its juice into the tub, as Hermione patted over her tiny breast. As Hermione brushed across her nipples with the sponge, it caused her stomach to flutter. It seemed as if the Queen Nargle’s was seducing her. Her body was longing for more.

Hermione's hands made their way down her stomach, cleaning along the way. She could feel her squirming as her ass wiggled against her crotch. Hermione was wanting to explore further but remembered Harry saying, 2 hours. Realizing 20 minutes had gone by, she spoke softly.

“We have to get going sweetie” she said, her hands coming to a pause just a above her slit. 

Luna was lost in the moment, longing for the delicate caress she was just feeling. Nonetheless she must be grateful, for an hour ago she was homeless. She watched as Hermione got out of the tub. She watched as the water dripped from her body, as she walked to get her clothes. Watching the bouncing motion of Hermione's ass, caused the warm tingly sensation to fill her twat again. She heard Hermione's voice, causing her to jump, looking in the face of the beautiful girl.

“Hermione was growing accustomed to the stares she was receiving as of late, but she was adoring the looks Luna was giving her. She could tell that this little girl needed people in her life; she was ready for Harry and her, to be one of them.

“Hurry along now, or we will be late for Harry” she said, in a firmer voice that wasn’t hers. Her instinct had taken over.

She continued to watch her bathe, as she drank from her flask. She was remembering all the clothes from the store earlier and began to start wondering; what Harry would like to see Luna in the most? She got dressed, teasing Luna's eyes the whole time.

Luna quickly finished bathing, making sure to get every part of her clean. As she went to get out of the tub, nerves hit her. Her figure was nowhere near as developed as the figure she was looking at. Hermione's chest was easily twice as big as hers, if not more. She didn’t have freckles positioned across her body. Her ass was much rounder and bigger than hers. Hearing Hermione’s encouraging words helped to calm her down.

“It’s ok dolly girl, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

She stepped from the tub and begun to get dressed, as Hermione waited for her. As she got dressed, she saw the flask Hermione was drinking from. Not having anything proper in days, she asked for some.

“May I have a drink” she asked, pointing to the flask in Hermione's hands.

“Of course, but be careful; its strong” Hermione said, handing her the flask.

Luna opened the top and began to drink. She took a moderate amount into her mouth, probably more than she should have, and swallowed. It was delicious she thought.

“May I have another” she asked? She was thirstier than she thought.

“Yes, but we have to get going. Refill it when you’re done.”

Luna drank again, making sure to leave enough to replenish. She took her repaired wand out and spoke the spell. Feeling the container grow heavier, she knew the spell worked. Excited that her repaired wand worked properly, she ran and gave Hermione a hug.

“Thank you so much. I owe you my life.” She felt Hermione’s large breast pressing into her, making her start to flush, once more.

Hermione felt elated at Luna's gesture. Something occurred to her.

“We are going to have to work on your nonverbal magic sweetie. Are you about ready to go?”

“Where are we going” Luna asked, as she got dressed, feeling hopeful at bettering her magical ability.

“To buy you some clothes. You don’t want to be seen with Harry in those clothes, do you” Hermione asked? She wanted her to feel her best, after all the things that had happened to her. She deserved it.

“I haven’t any money though” Luna said, dropping her head down, ashamed of her new status in society.

“I told you girly, Harry and I will take care of you. Don’t you worry about a thing.”

Her visions had confirmed themselves. Everything would be ok. As they walked from the room, she felt humble. She missed her dad but began to swoon over Hermione's nurturing. They walked through the building receiving crude, salacious comments towards their figures. Gentlemen of higher class, rubbed galleons together in their pockets, offering them money for their time as they passed by. She was glad Hermione was with her. She felt Hermione's hand grab her as she pulled her outside.

“Don’t worry about those assholes” Hermione said, feeling the girl gripping her hand tight. She pulled her along, out of the building and onto the street. Remembering Harry's orders, she took Luna to get her clothes. As they walked into the store they were greeted by the same witch, who eagerly offered them her assistance.

**

Harry paid for his items, thanking the elderly wizard as he left. Not paying attention from stuffing the bag in his coat, he bumped into a wizard walking out the door. Harry looked back to see a handsome young wizard a little older than him. He went to apologize and stopped himself seeing who it was. Their eyes met one another in disbelief.

“Oliver!?”

“Harry!?”

Sure enough, it was Harry's old Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood. It really surprised him seeing him there. Last he heard; he was off playing for Puddlemere United.

“What are you doing here” Harry asked, in a smooth tone. His mind flooded with memories, back to when he served under Wood’s rule, on the Gryffindor quidditch team; _his first quidditch lesson, first match, first time in the locker room._ His pants throbbed at the locker room memory. He snapped out of it in time to hear Oliver talking.

“Here for the ceremony tomorrow. Figured I would join the rest of the crowd” he said. It was apparent to Harry he was being delicate of mentioning what happened a week ago.

Harry looked around. “Seems everyone is enjoying themselves” Harry said, realizing the moment had turned awkward. “I have to get going, but maybe we can…” Harry trailed off. He realized he didn’t know what it was wizards did in their free time, when they were out of school.

Oliver laughed. “Yeah I imagine its been hard for you to figure out what you enjoy. Yeah, we should get together sometime and catch up. I must get going as well. I’ll send you an owl letting you know when I have some free time.”

They said their goodbyes and departed. Leaving the building, he thought of Oliver. He thought about the first-time seeing Oliver in the locker room after a match. He remembered seeing him step out of the shower, for it was the first time he truly ever saw another boy’s manhood, other than his own. That’s when he thought he might be bisexual. More thoughts of Oliver and him crossed his mind. He started remembering their first flying lesson, how Oliver was touching him, showing him how to hold the broomstick. Feeling a slight hunger start to arise, be drank from his flask. As he drank, he looked around. There were dozens, and dozens of stores. He capped his flask and continued to make his way back down the alley. Looking through the windows, he was astonished to see so many things. There were trinkets of every variety. Many stores seemed very specialized. He found himself wondering, how they all learned their craft, for a lot of the things he saw didn’t exist at Hogwarts.

Eventually he found himself outside the clothing store from earlier and waited. He watched the store as people walked by. The details of tomorrow loomed in his head. Facing everyone would come at some point he figured, he just wanted time to heal.

The thoughts of tomorrows events were pushed from his head, when he saw Luna and Hermione emerge from the store.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from staring. Hermione was stunning as always, dressed and wearing the clothes she bought earlier. The sight of Luna drove Harry wild. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, like Hermione’s. She was wearing a white top, tied in the front showing her midriff. His eyes made it to her waist. She was wearing a blue and bronze, plaid mini skirt, that was much too short for her age. Any shorter, Harry would be able to see the knickers she was wearing.

Hermione was looking at Harry, checking Luna out. Satisfied with her work, she walked over to Harry and gave him a hug, whispering into his ear.

“See something you like” she asked in a teasing voice?

She loved seeing Harry looking at Luna. She could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure out how she looked, under the clothes she was wearing. Knowing she would be with Harry forever; it was something little she could give to him. After all, the idea of a threesome with the little girl, crossed her mind when they were in the room.

Harry was at a loss for words. He didn’t know if it was wrong or not looking at the girl beside Hermione. Obviously, it was not upsetting Hermione, as she was egging him on smiling; turning Luna in twirl, that made her resemble a ballet dancer. He could have sworn he saw a brief flash of her tiny little bum as she spun.

“Once things have calmed down, maybe we can have some fun with her” Hermione said, leaving the situation in suspense.

Harry found himself wondering, when would it be, that things have calmed down? He was loving the clothes that Hermione had bought for her; that he had bought for her. He felt slightly powerful. Wanting to enjoy the rest of the day, they came up with a plan.

They walked the streets of Diagon Alley exploring as many shops as they could. Harry enjoyed purchasing things for the girls. He bought them more clothes and accessories, bags and jewelry, shoes, and perfume; they got it all. They were enjoying the splurge as it took their mind away from the war at Hogwarts. They ended up finding a cute café and bought Luna dinner, as the couple was still full, from their ample feeding they had earlier. They were finding the smell of regular food off putting. As the little girl finished her food, they quickly left, as the smell was killing the couple’s mood.

They were all anxious to get back to the room to explore their new belongings. Hermione and Luna anxiously talked about trying on all the new clothes they bought as Harry was thinking of the future. He had plans of talking to Hermione about it, but was interrupted in asking, when they opened the door to the room.

Seeing the big bed in the middle, he realized he would be going to bed with 2 women tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
